Night Whispers
by Silvia-Silver
Summary: [COMPLETE] Draco discovers he's in love with the Boy Who Lived. What's he going to do now? (R&R please)
1. The beginning of the end

**CHAPTER 1**

  
It was time for him to do something. He was standing in front of the lake and the moonlight was reflected in his white-blond hair. He exhaled deeply and returned to his previous thoughts.  
  
Two years had passed since he discovered what was haunting him, what was keeping him awake at night. At first, he couldn't believe it. Those things didn't happen to people like him. He was supossed to be a cold heartless boy, who followed Malfoy's code: seek power, be powerful and gain power.   
  
And he thought he was one until that fateful day.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
He had been stalking the Gryffindor trio because he had planned one of his famous cruel revenges.   
Two weeks ago, Gryffindor had won the quidditch match against Slytherin, and he was going to wipe the smiles out of their faces. He wanted Potter to be angry, furious, he wanted Potter to be aware of his presence.  
  
And then he understood.   
  
He had been waiting for that moment during the whole week, but he had attributed the anticipation and excitement to the fact that he was going to attack his three enemies. But he didn't want the Weasel's or the Mudblood's attention, he only wanted to face Hogwart's Golden Boy again, he wanted to yell at him, he wanted him.  
  
He was frightened of what this discovering meant to him. He couldn't let it happen. Everything was going to change and he didn't need that. Voldemort was beginning to rise again and he was going to become a Death Eater in two years. All his future could change, and for the first time in his life, Draco heartless Malfoy was scared.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
He smiled. His fifth year had been full of changes because of his crush on Potter. He remembered that time when he was in Potion's class and he couldn't stop sneaking glances at Harry's direction. Even Snape had told him if he needed to be reminded where the blackboard was positioned.   
And he also remembered his change of attitude towards the Gryffindor trio. For once, he ignored them completely. The famous Malfoy and Potter's corridor fights ended, and with that began the questioning glances.   
He tried to ignore Harry as well, but it was impossible. He was more and more attracted to the emerald-eyed Gryffindor who visited him in Woderland at night.   
  
He sighed. He still remembered those dreams, full of passion, of gentleness, of love. He could still recall them because they were the same dreams that had been haunting him at night since two years ago.  
  
That's why he had to act. He hadn't done anything yet, and his heart ached for Harry. His longing had become unbearable and the pressure from his Slytherin "friends" hadn't helped either. They'd sensed the change in him and they were begining to ask him questions about his strange behaviour.  
  
He had tried. He had really tried not to change his personality, but it'd been impossible. Harry was having a strong influence on him. Even old Dumbledore was aware of that. His sparkling blue eyes were on him during the meals and he'd even caught him in his Harry-gazing. Yes that's right, Harry-gazing. It'd become his favourite activity. He analised Harry's movements and expressions. He knew which his favourite food was and that he ate his strawberry mousse with a fork instead of a spoon.  
  
A snowflake landed in Draco's nose. It melted slowly on his flawless pale skin. 

He loved snow as much as Harry-gazing. Wait- he thought- I change that last bit, Harry's better. 

He stopped a moment before beginning to laugh.  
  
"This is driving me crazy! I'm a nutter already." said in a funny voice.   
  
He began to walk silently along the lake's shore. Only the night's sound could be heard. The smooth snow was begining to cover his shimmering black cloak. He was nearing the quidditch pitch which brought him tones of memories. He sat in the stands and got lost in a distant memory, one that took place a year ago, and that'll be recorded in his mind and heart forever.   
  



	2. Memories I: Quidditch match

**CHAPTER TWO**  
   
  


**FLASHBACK**  
  
The Gryffindor and the Slytherin match was going to begin. It was the awaited final and everyone was excited. Even Professor Trelawney had left her little apartment and was sitting on a stand near Seamus Finnigan, who had replaced Lee Jordan in his fifth year. Gryffindor and Slytherin banners could be seen waving in the air.   
The first team to appear was the Gryffindor lions, with Harry in front of it. He had been made captain and now he leaded a very strong and feared team.   
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match!" shouted Seamus "This is going to be a very tough one if we have in mind the cheating the Slytherin team is used to use" added Seamus in an ironic voice.  
  


"Shut up Finnigan, and announce the names of the players if you want to continue talking. And stop the personal opinions please!" said Professor McGonagall with fury in her eyes.   
  


"Sorry Professor, I was only stating the truth" said Seamus in a low voice. "Anyway today in the Gryffindor's team: Ron Weasley in the keeper position!"  
  
A loud cheer was heard and also a high voice above the others cheering his boyfriend Ron Weasley. It was the brown-haired witch that had been made prefect in her fifth year.  
  
"Creevey, Thomas and Lavander as chasers! Weasley and Longbottom as beaters!" announced the Gryffindor commentarist.  
  
Whistles filled the pitch. Ginny and Neville were one of the most stable couples inside of Hogwarts.   
Ginny soon overcame her crush on Harry, and surprisingly, she began to go out with the clumsy Gryffindor, who had grown into a very handsome man. They were the perfect match for each other, and unbeatable when playing at quidditch together.  
  
"And Harry Potter as their seeker and captain!" ended saying Seamus while looking dreamily at Harry's new broomstick. It was a Thunderstorm II, and you had to have a very trained eyesight if you wanted to see its movements.  
  


"Potter will be unbeatable with his new broomstick, the famous Thunderstorm II, used by many professional quidditch teams like the Chudley Cannons and the..."  
  


"Finnigan stop!" interrupted Professor McGonagall.  
  
Seamus continued announcing the Slytherin team members ending his speech with the captain's name, Draco Malfoy.   
Madame Hooch approached the center of the pitch where Harry and Draco were standing. Draco was gripping his broomstick very tightly because Harry was watching him for some unknown reason. It was unnerving him to no end, because he was paralized under the raven-haired boy's stare. 

When Hooch arrived, she reminded the two captains the main rules of the game.  
After a few minutes, and due to the cheers coming from the crowd, Madam Hooch decided it was time to stop her ramblings about her old Silver Arrow.  
  
"Well I expect a fair game, understood?" she said while looking at both captains.  
  


"No doubt about that, Professor." answered Malfoy with his usual drawling voice.  
  


"It's ok with me, but I'm not so sure about him."said Harry while pointing at Draco, who was trying to shelter his heart from breaking. 

He knew he deserved the coldness that Harry used to treat him with, but he couldn't help flinching a little at his words. Pure hatred was lighting his jade eyes and Draco's insides were melting.   
  


"What happened to you Malfoy, cat got your tongue?" asked Harry after seeing that Malfoy wasn't answering. He wasn't used to being ignored by the white-blond Slytherin. He had always something to say, but not today. He narrowed his eyes and analised the Slytherin's attitude. He was definitely weird today. His usual smirk wasn't there, and the fury-waves that Malfoy used to radiate weren't there either.   
  


"Stop! Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I want to start this game, so shake hands and get ready" said Madam Hooch, whose brow was twitching.  
  
The two captains inched closer and shook hands fiercely. Draco felt a strange tickling sensation in his hand and withdrew it as fast as he could. He couldn't let Harry know what his feelings were, because it'd be his downfall. He sneaked a glance at his former enemy. He was looking at his palm with a thoughtful look on his face. Slowly, the Gryffindor moved his eyes to the Slytherin's. He opened his mouth as to say something but was interrupted by Madam Hooch's blowing whistle.  
  
  
****


	3. Memories II: Bittersweet victory

**CHAPTER 3  
**  
  
160-30. Slytherin was winning thanks to the captain's plans. Their defense was very strong and just a few quaffles had entered in their hoops. Although the Gryffindor team members were very fit and well-trained, the energy the Slytherins were using in that match was incredible.   
  
But we couldn't say the same about their respective seekers.   
  
Harry was flying absentmindly, with his eyes very cloudy and unfocused. Surely, he wasn't paying attention to the match at all. And the same was happening to his counterpart. Malfoy was eyeing Harry from the corner of his eye, but he hid his lack of attention better than the green-eyed boy. He was ridding his broomstick with his usual cocky pose and his smirk was in its place.  
  
Suddenly the crowd held their breaths and the final of the match was announced, Slytherin had won.  
  
While Malfoy was watching the object of his obsession, he saw the tiny snitch flying above Harry's head. He had stayed quiet for a moment before literally throwing himself at the golden-winged ball. And that dangerous movement implied that he had also thrown himself at Harry.  
That was a very awkward moment. His face was very close to the Gryffindor's and their bodies were aligned. Malfoy was staring nervously at his former enemy, his gaze was glued to the other's eyes. He decided to do something. He got up slowly and without stopping to think he offered a hand to Harry, who was still lying on the sand and was blinking his eyes like he didn't believe what had taken place.  
  
"What are you waiting for Potter? Perhaps you need a written invitation?" asked Malfoy who was internally kicking himself for the use of his sarcastic remarks again.  
  
Harry glared Malfoy and accepted his hand. The jolt happened again, but this time Harry wasn't disturbed by anything. He let go of Draco's hand and began to talk.  
  
"I think it's time for us to talk, Draco." said Harry in a very serious voice.  
  


"And since when are we in a first name basis Potter?" asked Malfoy.  
  


"Ok, Malfoy. I'll repeat it again. It's time for us to talk. If you think the same meet me behind Sir Cadogan's portrait at midnight. I'll be waiting for you fifteen minutes, not more." and with that he walked to the castle.  
  
Malfoy was astonished. He couldn't believe what Harry had proposed him. He bit his lip while thinking what he was going to do, and within three seconds he knew what he was going to do.  
  
He remembered that day very clearly because he hadn't been that nervous since his Sorting Ceremony.   
It had been very difficult to sneak out of his common room because everyone seemed to need him that night.   
  
  


11:35 pm** SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

  
Pansy was sitting in one of the green armchairs in front of the fire. Her golden hair was glistening with the dim light coming from a torch hanging above her head. She was reading a Transfiguration book, one of her favourite subjects, although a lot of people thought that as a "true" Slytherin, she would hate it.   
  
But things didn't go like this.  
  
She was very keen on Transfiguration and Charms too, she was a very smart girl.  
When she heard footsteps coming from the boy's dorm, she put her book back in the shelf and waited for the footsteps owner. Draco Malfoy appeared at the end of the staircase looking exhausted and crestfallen.  
  
"What happened Draco, you had a bad day?" asked Pansy while she curled a stack of blond hair on her finger.   
  


"Oh, Pansy let me leave the common room, please. I've got things to do." aswered Draco with a tired voice.  
  


"But you've won the match! Why are you like this? It was your dream, to fight Potter and beat him on front of all the school, wasn't it?" Pansy was looking intently at Draco waiting for an answer.  
  


"Pans, I've said stop ok? I'm busy and I don't want to talk about anything related to quidditch or Potter, understand?" he said with a pleading expression in his eyes.  
  
He and Pansy were close friends. They knew each other since they were little, and they had established a strong friendship. That's why Pansy soon identified Draco's expression and quickly arrived at the problem's root.   
  
"When are you going to do something about this?" she asked him after a long and pained sigh.  
  


"What are you referring to Pansy? I don't have time for your little word games. I'll repeated it again, I've got things to do!- he shouted angrily.   
  


"You know what I'm talking about." she said while moving her hand to Draco's heart. 

"I don't want it broken Draco, but you have to be courageous. He won't do the first step, and you know that. It's you that's madly deeply in love with him!"and with those last words, she crossed her arms and looked at him waiting for a reaction.  
  


"But Pans…I…you…don't…- he stuttered. –I haven't told you anything about this…When…I mean, how do you know?" he asked very scared. He was blushing, and that was so rare to see, that Pansy bursted out laughing.  
  


"How do I know? Well it's obvious! And it was more easy to see when I've know you for years, Draco. You can't lie to me."answered the blonde witch.  
  


"Well… I don't know what to say. But you'll be happy when I'll tell you what had happened after the match." he smiled brightly, and his stormy blue eyes were filled with life and hope.  
  


"You talk to much Draco, go on with it!" ordered his friend who was already excited.   
  


"After the end of the match he approached me and told me it was time for us to talk. He has arranged a meeting in the room behind Sir Cadogan's portrait at midnight. That's why I wanted to go out on the first place." he answered.  
  


"You twit! You should have started by the beginning! Go, go! What are you still doing here, uh?" she asked while pushing him out of the common room.   
  


"Oh you! You're impossible Pans!- Draco was laughing at his friend behaviour." I'll tell you everything in the morning.- and with that, he closed the door.  
  



	4. Memories III: Second opportunities

**CHAPTER 4**  
  
The corridor was deserted. He trembled slightly, but not from the cold, no. This was nerve's work. He suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to wander around the castle after 11 o'clock, so he decided to quicken his pace.  
  
He was lucky he didn't make any sound while walking. His footsteps where light as a feather and his friends found this very useful because they could use Draco's feature to pull a prank on the Gryffindors without being discovered. 

It always ended on him being used. 

His friends, his father and Voldemort.  
  


Meanwhile, Malfoy had already arrived to his destination. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps. It was Harry running. When the Gryffindor saw Malfoy, he pointed nervously at the passage behind the portrait Draco had opened and ushered him inside. The green eyed boy closed the door and let out a breath he'd been holding.  
  
"I thought they were going to discover us." Harry said relieved. Malfoy's eyes were demanding him further explanations.  
  
"Filch. It was him and his precious cat who were patrolling the halls. I didn't remember that he would be here tonight because I usually bring the invisibility cloak at my midnight escapades. But this time Ron needed it, and I couldn't say no to a friend." he had talked so fast that he had to stop for a moment, in which Malfoy decided to interrupt.  
  


"Wait a minute Potter. You're telling me you own an invisibility cloak?" asked Draco with an incredulous expression. Harry saw this and a smug smile appeared on his face.  
  


"Yeah, I have one since my first year. It was my father's." at the mention of this, Harry's eyes clouded and he lost the smile he had plastered on his face.  
  


"You really miss them, don't you Potter?" said Draco very softly. He was feeling very bad because he couldn't bear to see that sadness bottled inside of the person he loved. He tried to transmit with his eyes all the sympathy he felt towards the other.  
  


"What can you know about how I feel? You know nothing, Draco. You have a little perfect family and all the attention you could ask them for." Harry was losing it. He wasn't used to hearing pity on the other's voice that's why he decided to ignore it.  
  


"Stop Potter. You can't talk about what you don't know. Don't assume things because you'd be very surprised if you knew half of what really happens in my family." those words silenced Harry. He had never really thought  how living in a family like Malfoy's would be, with a Death Eater for a father and a vain mother who cares more for her appearance than for her own child. That wasn't very pleasant.  
  


"I'm…I'm sorry Draco. I don't want to begin another fight with you. In fact, I've told you to meet me here because I want to end all this.- he said pointing to the space between them.- I think this childish rivalry has lasted too much and I don't need an enemy right now. I've got enough with old Voldemort planning evil schemes behing my back. What do you think?" asked Harry very determined.  
  
"One moment Potter. You're saying that you want to become friends with me?" said Draco.  
  


"No, I haven't said that exactly. I just don't need you as an enemy. I want to be able to be at school without having to think what's the next prank you're planning to pull on us." answered the green-eyed boy wearily.  
  
"Oh! I understand now. Poor perfect Harry needs no more of his enemy Draco Malfoy because he's tired." he paused for a moment and continued with a warning voice."Well let me tell you one thing, Potter. This has never been a game for me and you can't call it off when you feel like it." Draco was very angry with Harry. His speech had obviously a double meaning for him. He felt like a toy the Gryffindor could play with whenever he wanted.   
  
"Oh you! Why you have to be so stubborn! I don't know why you've been ignoring us this last year, but I really don't care"as Harry was saying this, Draco flinched slightly - I only want to know if you're going to be a problem for me in the future. But if you want to start a friendship out of this agreement, there's no problem with that." Harry said with a hard voice.  
  


Draco was hurt. And, although he would have jumped at the chance of starting a friendship with Harry, he wasn't going to now. The Gryffindor had been very harsh with him. Part of him knew that he probably deserved it for all the times he had insulted his friends in the past. But it was very different now.  
  


-Fine you want me to get out of your way? Ok. But don't expect me to fall on my knees everytime you pass near me. And eventhough your friendship offer was very tempting I'll have to refuse. I'm a Slytherin after all, and I don't need friends like you when I already have them on my own house, who can even be harsher than you are. Thanks and goodnight Potter.- and with that,, Draco left the room.  
  


  
Harry was feeling very guilty. He had been preparing this for a long time, but he couldn't help feeling angry with the Slytherin for all those times when he was very cruel with him, Ron and Hermione.   
**Well at least I've arrived to an agreement. But why do I feel so guilty? I guess it's Gryffindor's nature.** he thought.  
  
And without thinking about it, he stormed out of the room searching for Draco. He found him in front of the Slytherin common room's entrance. He was saying the password when he decided to call him.  
  


"Malfoy! Wait." Draco stopped his movements and sighed.  
  
"What do you want Potter? I think that everything has been cleared." he said with a voice that betrayed nothing of the nervousness he was feeling right then.  
  
"I'm… I'm very sorry, ok? I was very cold with you and I don't like to be like that."   
  
"Well, after all you were right about being angry. I haven't been very good to you or your friends" confessed Draco softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." answered Harry smiling slightly. "But I'm willing to try again, what do you think?"  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Harry was offering him his friendship and had apologised for being so cold to him. He pinched his cheek. No, this wasn't one of those dreams where he'll get up and all the magic would vanish. This was real. He turned his head slowly and smiled gently. He approached Harry and –fighting the urge of kissing him-, he extended his hand and said:   
  
"Hi there. I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. And you are?"  
  
  



	5. Confessions

**CHAPTER 5**  
  
Since that night both boys started what could be called a friendship, although it was difficult to change their attitude towards each other.   
They went from being arch-enemies to good friends, and **very** slowly, they became best friends. People were very surprised at first because they didn't expect the two boys talking friendly the day after "The Talk".   
  
Ron nearly had a heart attack when he saw the surreal scene that was taking place that morning. But obviously, Hermione had figured it all out, and she acted surprised for her boyfriend's sake.  
  
But the worst reactions were the Slytherin's. They felt betrayed by their leader and they couldn't look him in the eye without seeing him as a traitor. A big part of Draco's housemates isolated and insulted him when they were near him. Pansy Parkinson was an exception. She had taken Draco's side and risked a lot while doing it, because she was treated as a traitor too. But she didn't mind. She became closer to her blond friend and she even began talking to Harry too.  
  
Fifth and sixth year come and went very quickly and with it, Harry and Draco's friendship became stronger. Ron had finally admitted that he had judged the Slytherin before letting him show his change of behaviour and, although they didn't become best friends, they had a good time together.  
Hermione on the other side had found a twin in Draco. She could talk about studies and have very interesting conversations with the boy. They connected immediately and Draco found a confessor in her. That's why one day, he let out all his bottled feelings.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
  
**He had been in a study session with Hermione since they finished lunch and he was very tired.  
  
"Herm, can we stop for today? I think I've had enough advanced Arithmathy." pleaded Draco while pouting a little.  
  


"Oh Please! Stop making that face!" Hermione was laughing hysterically now because Draco had begun to whine too.  
  


"Ok, but I was serious about the 'let's have a break' part. I'm very tired lately and I also need time to be alone. I think I'll go and have a walk near the lake." he sighed and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. There he saw honesty and sympathy.  
  


"You know you can tell me anything, don't you Draco?" asked Hermione. "I'm sure that something's bothering you, but I don't know what it is..."she continued saying.  
  


"Well, I... I've been hiding something for a long time but I think it'll be better if I ignore it and act like it's never existed." he answered sadly.   
  
His love for Harry had deepened now that they were close but he had tried to hide everything. He didn't want to risk their friendship because it was the most precious thing he had, and he treasured all the moments shared with Harry like the finest of the jewells. This sparkling diamond of trust and chemistry they'd created was his favourite possession.   
But then, he looked at Hermione again and found the strenght he needed to confess everything. His eyes were watering but he fought the tears that wanted to leak from its silvery pools. He smiled sadly and signaled Hermione to follow him.   
They left the school and walked to the lake. There Draco found his favourite spot, a green patch of grass under a big grey willow. Its leaves were dancing at the wind's rhythm. The lake could be seen glittering under the afternoon sun.   
He sat there and invited Hermione to do the same. Then after looking at his friend one last time, he began to talk.  
  
"I love this place. I come here when I have to think." he said while gazing absently at the horizon. "I've been having a hard time lately, but it's been so long since I've spoken to someone about this." Pansy's image was instantly formed in his mind. She had been the first and since then, the only one that knew his secret.  
  


"But you know you can tell me Draco. I won't say anything. I swear." while saying that, she put a hand on her copy of "Hogwarts: a history". Draco chuckled softly at this and continued.  
  


"Well it's... I'm in love with someone and it'll be my downfall. I've loved him since two years ago and sometimes I can't stop myself from doing things to him...you know Herm..."he blushed. His eyes were clouded with pure bliss.

"He's amazing. Everything about him is perfect. And I have this strong need of holding him and protecting him no matter what are my loyalties." he added dreamily.  
  


"And who's that "special someone"?" asked Hermione with curiosity dripping from her voice.  
  


"It's a boy. I don't know if you'll accept this, but I haven't felt this for anyone before, and I don't mind it's a boy. I've already come to terms with that, and it isn't a problem anymore. But if... if you..." he was talking nervously but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  


"I don't mind either, Draco. I respect you.." she said very calmed.   
  


"Thanks Herm. This means so much to me. But the problem is that I don't know if he'll feel the same. I know he's dated a few girls before and I'm almost sure he won't... that he wouldn't even let me explain..."  
  


"It's Harry, isn't it Draco? It must be him. I've seen it... I..."whispered Hermione.  
  


"What!!! Am I that obvious?? Pansy also knew who he was at the first guess!..." he was very surprised and pissed. In love or not, he was still Draco, and he had his pride to protect.  
  


"No, but now that I know what your problem is, those glances and curious expressions won't be misunderstood anymore."  
  


"Well, now you know my weakness, my soft spot, my Achilles' heel." he sighed dramatically and burst out laughing. Herm watched him with mirth showing in her eyes and listened to him.

"sn't this funny? Draco Malfoy, heir of the evil Malfoy's is best friends with Harry 'Golden boy' Potter, and not only that, but he's  idiotically in love with him!!." he laughed even more. Hermione did the same and they starred one of the funniest moments Hogwarts has ever seen: A Gryffindor and a Slytherin rolling on the floor laughing together.   
  


After a while, they became silent again.  
  


"I'm going to help you." said Hermione very convinced.  
  


"How? I don't think you're going to go and fetch Harry, bring him here and then explain him everything, aren't you?" joked Draco.  
  
Hermione was deep in thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up with determination. She rose very fast and, while running she said:   
"Don't dare to move or I'll hex you! Stay here until I return!."  
  
And then her voice disappeared.  
**  
END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
And now, there he was. Sunset has taken place few minutes after Hermione's escapade, and he was glancing at the stars while remembering the last years.  
  



	6. Falling

CHAPTER 6 

  
It had stop snowing when he left memory-land and returned to the present.   
There was a fine layer of snow covering the once green grass. He kneeled in front of his willow and caressed the icy material that covered its roots. It melted after a moment and tiny water droplets remained in his hand. He looked at them for a while before standing up.  
  
Someone was coming, but he didn't have to turn around to see whom it was.   
He inhaled deeply so he could smell his scent. A mixture of apples and pumpkin juice. So Harry. He had it memorised by now. It was like a soothing song he used to drive himself to sleep. It was like coming home after a hard day of work. It made him feel warm and protected. He smiled, he could feel Harry's presence behind him. His breath coming from his mouth in small puffs and the sound he always made with his shoes when he was waiting for something. Finally Harry decided to begin the conversation.  
  
"Goodnight Drake. Hermione said you were here. Is something wrong?" asked the Gryffindor very gently while putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Draco shivered almost imperceptibly. Although he had been friends with Harry for more that two years now, he couldn't get used to this closeness. It was too much for him. And lately, Harry had been using that nickname he hated so much.****_Drake_. It wasn't a name for a Malfoy. It sounded weak, though he had to admit that he liked how it sounded coming from Harry.   
The Gryffindor knew he didn't like it, but he continued calling him Drake just to infuriate him.  
He gazed at the landscape in front him again. Now he knew why Hermione had left so quickly.   
  
"No, just thinking. This is a good place to do so. And you, what have you been doing? Losing to Ron in a game of chess again?" asked Draco smirking. Harry hated losing, but it was the perfect excuse to tease him mercilessly.  
  


"Ha, ha, ha." said Harry, irony dripping from his voice." Actually I was in a date with Lavander." at this Draco closed his eyes painfully. He admitted that Harry would probably never feel the same, but it hurt nonetheless.  
  
Moonlight was reflecting Harry's black hair, and his eyes were sparkling like polished jades. He was very good-looking and half of the school was chasing after him. Everytime he entered the Great Hall, countless heads were raised just to catch a glimpse of him. He was very popular among the female population, but he had only dated a few girls.  
It was common knowledge that Lavander wanted by any means to get Harry, and from what he was hearing now, she'd got it.  
  
"So our Golden Boy is finally settling down, uh?" asked Draco sarcastically. "Didn't think I'd see that happening."  
  


"Thank you Drake" replied Harry lingering evilly on the last word. "I can't see it happening to you either." said, his eyes glistening madly.  
  


"It's not my fault if I'm not taken yet. I'll be if it depended on me." replied the blond.  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself from saying it. He was very furious when he realised what he had done. But it was worthy. Harry's face glowed even more, if that was possible.  
  
".... Well... what do we have here? Little Draco is in luuuuuuve? Are you going to invite her to the Ball?"asked the Gryffindor.  
  


"What are you talking about Harry? I haven't heard about any ball." said Draco trying to remember the mention of this dreaded word. He hated balls. Since he was a little boy he had assisted to countless parties and celebrations. And going to one of them implied having a partner. At least when you're a Malfoy.  
  


"If you listened to Dumbledore's speeches before meals- at this part Draco rolled his eyes."... you'd know that next week a ball is going to be held at the school. It isn't sure what will be the theme, but the school staff is deciding between a masked ball and a kind-of-Halloween one."  
  


"The theme? Since when Hogwarts balls have a theme?" asked Draco very confused.   
  


"Since this year ok?. Are you going to ask me more ridiculous questions or you'll finally stop avoiding my first one?"  
  


 "Uhh.... Can you give me five minutes just to think about it?- replied Draco trying to stifle his laughter."  
  
Harry looked at Draco very annoyed.  
  
"Ok, Ok I surrender Golden Boy!" shouted Draco while rising his arms. He was trying to make up some pathetic excuse just to avoid Harry's question but he couldn't and he said the first thing that came to his mind, although not for this was the best. "Yesss... I'm going to invite Pansy to the ball. I hope she's not taken yet." said Draco while trying to digest his own lie.   
  
Harry was shocked with Draco's confession but he didn't let it show. He barely heard him talking, but he got to listen to the question directed to him.   
Something about Cho and the ball.

  
"Yes, I'm going to invite her too. I think she'll agree. But I hope she doesn't make me dance. I can't dance. I C-A-N-T.  
It's too much for me. Give me a broom and I'll be the king," he smirked, but it suddenly faded." but dancing... I don't think so."  
  


"Oh, don't worry. I can teach you. As a well-trained gentleman, I know everything about dances. What do you think? Are you willing to try?" asked Draco very surprised with what he was saying.  
  


"... Oh.. I think it could help. I don't want to be the one they laugh at. So, yes I'm willing." said the raven-haired boy.  
  


"Ok. So we can begin on Saturday if you want. We'll have all the time we need." Draco's brain was trying to process all the information.   
  


"It's ok with me. But now I think we should be getting back to the Great Hall. Dinner is going to begin soon."  
  


"Mmm.. You go first. I'll be there in a few minutes." promised Draco.  
  


"Ok. See you there mate!." And Harry run to the castle.  
  
When he was out of sight, Draco dropped on his knees with his hands covering his face.  
And the only thought invading his mind was: What have I done?  
  



	7. The dancing class

CHAPTER 7 

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not the owner of any of the characters that appear in this story. They're are JKR's property and WB's too. So please don't sue me ok?

**RATING**:PG-13  
**PAIRINGS**: H/D R/Herm G/N 

**A/N: **A/N: After a looooooooong wait here it is the seventh chapter of my fic, A big ONE!!!. I recommend you to download the song Iris by the Goo goo dolls, because it'll appear in the fic and you'll have the atmosphere where all the action takes place. Just suggesting! ::grins::  
I also want to thank my reviewers! Thanks guys! I love you!

The next week was bittersweet for Draco. He was very proud of himself because he had finally decided to do something about his "problem". He was a Malfoy after all, and his pride was very important for him. But at the same time he remembered the bad part about the deal with Harry. He wasn't sure that he would be capable of being with the raven haired boy without hurting. He had tried to ignore the fact that Harry was going with Cho to the ball, not with him.   
And then, he also remembered that he had said he'd invited Pansy!  
  


**Sh*t! –he thought- At least I'll be able to dance with him even if we're just practising.**   
  
On Tuesday he had already explained everything to Pansy, and she had agreed on continuing with the "show". Then, on Wednesday he followed Harry to the library and, while the Gryffindor was scanning the shelves looking for an advanced DADA book, he began to talk:  
  
"Hi there Golden boy!" said with a little smirk on his face.  
  


"Hello Drake. Don't you have Transfiguration now?" asked Harry without taking his eyes from the book's index.  
  


"It has been cancelled. Apparently, McGonagall is sick, but I'd say that she's in Dumbledore's office again trying to seduce our _dear_ Headmaster." muttered Draco.  
  


"Draco! You're impossible! Now I've got a sick mental image of McGonagall winking at Dumbledore!" he was blushing madly by now.  
  


"Oh... sorry" he said with little remorse. "But if you're innocent enough to think that..."  
  


"Please, stop! I don't want to listen!" Harry was covering his ears while trying to balance the book between his legs.  
  


"Ummm, right! I wanted to talk to you about our dancing classes. Do you still want to do it?" asked Draco with fake indifference.  
  


"Of course I'm still in! I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know how to dance. So when do we begin?" he was now reading the "Unforgivable curses" chapter.  
  


"Mmmm... How about Friday? We still have a week. And with me as a teacher, we'll hardly need two sessions." added Draco very sure of himself.  
  
Harry only snorted softly and nodded almost impreceptibly. The conversation had already finished for him.   
  
  


FRIDAY 7:00 pm** QUIDDITCH PITCH  
  
**A blond Slytherin boy was glued to his seat on the wooden stands that circled the pitch. His silvery eyes were sparkling with admiration and he was having problems in keeping his mouth closed.   
On the sky, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, was wheezing the sky with his old Firebolt, Thunderstorm II now forgotten in the broom closet.  
Hair plastered to his forehead hiding his famous scar, emerald eyes trying to spot the tiny golden snitch.  
Then, both boys moved rapidly. One because has trapped the winged ball in his fist, the other because had risen to see the splendid catch.  
Harry landed gracefully on the grass and headed to the showers. The blond, waited until the Gryffindor was out of sight before walking to the Great Hall. He didn't remember to pick a green scarf from the stands.  
  
FRIDAY 8:00 pm** GREAT HALL  
**  
Draco was leaning casually onto one of the columns and was listening to his friend with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"...or we can use an old classroom too. What do you think?" asked Harry who had been talking for the last five minutes.  
  


"I think that we should go to that spot near the lake. The one with the grey willow." suggested the Slytherin.  
  


"But...How are we going to dance if there're no plugs?" said Harry matter-of-factly.  
  


"Sometimes I wonder if you're a wizard at all, Harry." answered Draco. "What about using that stick you call "wand"? "  
  


"Ooops! Haven't thought about that."and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Without further discussion, they walked to the decided spot, now bathed in an orange and yellowish light coming from the sunset. Both boys gaped at the magnificent scene in front of them. Then, as the sky darkened slowly, Harry whispered: "Wow."  
  


"I second that" replied an awestruck Draco, who began to swish his wand back and forth. A few minutes later, he was resting on the grass.  
  


"Like that?" the blond asked out of breath.  
  
The patch of grass that circled the willow was shimmering under flying black candles. A soft music was playing on the background.  
  
"I think that it'll recreate the Ball well enough." added the silver eyed boy.  
  


"Yes, it surely will." managed to say an impressed Harry.  
  
Draco stood abruptly and began a perfectly rehearsed speech.  
  
"Well, now you have to be aware that you have a Malfoy as a professor. Therefore, there are a few rules you'll have to follow." the blond boy fished a parchment out of his pocket and continued:

-First of all, you'll ALWAYS do what I say if you don't want to die." Draco stopped for a second "Well scratch that: if you don't want to be seriously injured. Yes, that's better." said while scribbling furiously with his quill.  
  
Harry shook his head disbelievingly but he knew that he had to listen carefully to the Slytherin if he wanted to stay out of trouble.  
Finally, and after ten endless minutes, Draco looked at Harry in the eye and made him promise that he'd follow ALL the rules without exception.  
The sun had practically disappeared from the sky by then, and a pale moon was taking its place. Harry's hair was glistening because it was still damp from the shower. He had his eyes closed and was tapping the rhythm of the music with his bare feet. Draco was closing the gap between them.

"Try to feel the rhythm while you're dancing, like you're doing right now. Don't think, just let your mind fly." explained Draco with a low voice. Then he put his arm around Harry's slim waist closing the distance even more. He took his hand and began to sway slowly.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Draco.

"Sorry, I am terribly sorry Drake. I knew this would be no use." replied Harry, who was very ashamed of himself.

"Ok, ok. Don't worry. We'll do it all over again." and in a fast wrist movement, the music was playing from the beginning again.  
  
Now it was Harry who made the first move. He carefully sneaked his arm around Draco and entwined their hands.   
  
**_And I give up forever to touch you,  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow   
you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now._**  
  
Draco was trying really hard to restrain himself from kissing Harry right there. But he didn't want that perfect moment to end. Harry was improving very fast, he had only tripped twice until then, and he was dancing more securely with every minute.  
  
**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life,   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight._**  
  
Draco moved the hand around the Gryffindor's waist until it rested on his cheek. He moved his thumb along the smooth cheekbone in a loving caress. His eyes were shinning with love and devotion, but there was also sadness and resignation, which was seen by Harry, who stopped abruptly.  
  
"Are you all right Draco?" asked Harry with concern in his deep voice.  
  
**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'll understand.  
When everyhting's made to be broken,   
I just want you to know who I am._**  
  
It took a moment until the Slytherin answered. He had left Harry's embrace and was sitting under the grey willow. Eyes downcast, he was closing his fists with a lot of strenght.  
  
"I am in love." he had said it. It was finally out, and relieve took his whole body. But at the same moment, remorse followed. He couldn't believe his stupideness. It was over. His world had crashed and burned.  
  


"Are you?" asked a surprised Harry. At this Draco lifted his head and looked directly at him.   
And the Gryffindor saw it. He saw love, despair, fear, wraith and admiration. He saw Draco's heart, and his name was inside of it. It shocked him to no end. Draco was in love with him. Draco. He couldn't believe it. And he asked the most stupid thing:  
  
"And who's the one?" he couldn't even find his voice, that was squeezing like a teenage's.

"Pansy." answered Draco. He was lying again. And his heart couldn't keep this fraud too long. He was hurting badly.

"Oh" was Harry's reaction. Confusion was showing in his emerald eyes and he was doing a poor job trying to hide it.

"I think that you should tell her what you feel. I know you're hurting. I can feel it, Draco. It'll be better if we cancel today's class. See you tomorrow at breakfast, ok?" and Harry turned his back to the blond boy, who was shaking.

"Wait! Harry, please wait!" said Draco desperately. Tears were streaking down his cheeks. "It's you, not Pansy." and Harry stopped.

"I love **you** Harry Potter. I love you."  
  
And without saying a word, Harry continued walking until he arrived to the seven year Gryffindor dorms, where he stayed awake the whole night.  
Draco's sobs could still be heard coming from the grounds.  
  
**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
_Iris_- Goo goo dolls__**


	8. Comforting Severus

**CHAPTER 8**  
   
Saturday, 9:00 a.m.** GRYFFINDOR DORMITORIES  
**  
Harry awoke very startled. He was replaying the conversation he had with Draco the previous night in his head, and he still couldn't believe it. One of his best friends was in love with him, and it was specially Draco. The same Draco who had been his sworn enemy for five years, that had loathed him with all his might. In a minute, he was trying to look for hints of this new found secret in the past, but he found none. Had he been dreaming? He needed someone to talk to about this. But the question was, who? Who could be both reliable and sympathetic? A name suddenly scaped from his mouth: 

-Hermione.  
  
His search started in her friend's favourite place, the library. He smiled at Hermione's routines when he found her roaming the corridors full of books and documents. There were a few people there, but Madame Pince was already ordering them to keep their voices low.   
  
A feeble light was leaking through the linen curtains. Savouring the silence and tranquillity that floated in the air, he almost understood why Hermione spend such a big amount of time among the dusty shelves. Almost.   
  
He decided to call her when he saw that she had sat down in one of the big wooden tables.  
  
"Good morning Herm. Re-reading "_Hogwarts: a history_" again?" was Harry's greeting.  
  
"Not today. I'm trying to do more research about elven rights. I've finally arrived to the conclusion that I'll take SPEW further once we graduate." She answered with her usual determined gleam in the eyes.  
  
"Oh... Ok." he was trying to supress a giggle. She had been insisting in recruiting more members for the organization since their fourth year, and the group still didn't reach the dozen. Somehow, she had finally ended blaming her two best friends because of their apparent lack of dedication.  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you and Ron about a new design for the club's badges that can be very..." Hermione explained with her clear voice, but Harry interrupted her before she could continue.  
  
"Herm, I'm not here for this. Can you drop it, please?" the brown-haired witch was wearing an offended expression in her face but she stopped nonetheless.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry. "I had to talk to you because something happened yesterday. With Draco." at the sound of the Slytherin's name, Hermione's eyes gleamed suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, I'm all ears." she told Harry, gesturing him to go on.  
  
"Well, like you may know, I asked Cho to go to the ball with me, right?" she nodded. "Ok. So I was very nervous because, as everybody recalls, I was an awful dancer on our fourth year."  
  
"That's saying something" said a chucking Hermione, who hid her smirk at seeing Harry's glare. "Sorry, you can continue." She urged now very curious.  
  
"If you don't interrupt me, I'll probably be able to finish!" Harry inhaled deeply: "I told Draco the day you send me to the grounds to look for him, and he came out with the idea of teaching me how to dance."  
  
"Draco did that?" asked a surprised Hermione.   
  
Harry didn't heard the question or ignored it, but the tone he used after, said otherwise:  
  
"I obviously accepted, seeing that it was an incredible opportunity to impress Cho. So, a few days later we arranged a day to begin the classes. We decided to go to that spot near the lake, the one with the old willow. Once there, Draco bewitched it to look like the ball would do. We were dancing when he stopped. I asked him what was wrong and..." Harry was doubting whether or not telling Hermione what really happened, but when he saw the supportive expression in his friend's face, he continued:

"He told me that he loved me.Well…" added Harry hastily "at first he said that he was in love with Pansy, but then confessed that it was me, not her, the one he loved."  
  
Hermione didn't say a thing when Harry finished. That's why he asked her what was her opinion:  
  
"Mmm, Herm? Don't you have something to say? No surprise or screams?" enquired the raven-haired boy.  
  
"I already knew that, you twit!" replied the girl.   
  
"You, what?" repeated Harry disbelievingly. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"He told me the other day. Well, I had to press him a little, but after a few attempts, he surrendered to my persuasive skills." she was smirking proudly, a very rare image coming from the always "politically correct" Gryffindor.  
  
"So if you knew, why didn't you warn me?" spatted an angry Harry.  
  
"Warn you about what? I obviously couldn't tell you that your best friend was head over heals in love with you, could I? And he made me promise not to do it, anyway."  
  
"He cares for me that much?" said a surprised Harry. His voice laced with a slight fondness only Hermione could detect.  
  
"Yes, he does. But please, don't treat him differently now that you know. He wouldn't stand that. After all, he's still Draco Malfoy."   
  
"I need time, Herm. It'll be difficult to act the same way around him when I know he fancies me." Harry was nervously toying with his hair, messing it even more.  
  
"I know Harry. He's having a bad time now, though. His father is pressing him in becoming a Death Eater, and he's running out of excuses to refuse the Mark."  
  
"I...I wasn't aware of that." he whispered, feeling guilty for thinking that his problems were important.  
  
"Of course you weren't! He's been trying to hide it all form you! He, as the rest of your friends, are keeping you out of trouble. We know you have enough problems..." confessed an irritated Hermione.  
  
"But you don't have to!" yelled Harry.  
  
Madame Pince approached the two Gryffindors and warned them sternly.  
  
"I don't want to be special." he continued in a small voice.  
  
"We know that. Of course we do. But Draco's very protective of you." said the smart witch very serious. "He really cares." Added her in a solemn voice.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Herm. I need to be alone now." and then, Harry left the room.  
  
  
Saturday 9:30 a.m** HOSPITAL WING  
**  
Draco's day hadn't begun better than Harry's. He had remained on the grounds until midnight, when he felt a presence creeping behind him.   
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
He didn't moved nor screamed when a cold hand landed comfortingly on his shoulder. He did not have to turn around to know its owner. The man had been like a father to him since he was a little kid. He had kept him sane through the years and, eventhough he wasn't the perfect person to express feelings, Draco was sure that he wouldn't have survived without him.   
  
Severus Snape was standing patiently behind his godson. He had heard the sobs while he was grading some tests. When he reached the source of the noise and discovered who was sitting in the damp grass, he knew something grave had happened, for a crying Draco was not a common sight.  
  
He remained there until the sobbing subsided before changing his position and wait for the blond boy to begin the conversation.  
  
"Goodnight Severus." said a red-eyed Draco.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Draco. Beautiful sight, isn't it?" asked the professor pointing at the starry sky.  
  
"Yes, beautiful." he answered thinking about something else. And without pausing he continued. "Have you ever felt that you wanted something so bad that it hurt you inside?" his voice was trembling slightly.  
  
"Yes, I have. And I've always relied on someone to help me." responded the witty Potion's master.  
  
"Nice one, Severus. You always had a way with words." Draco was smirking and looking fondly at his godfather at the same time.  
  
"But I already knew that I wouldn't leave the grounds before telling you what happened." stated the blond.  
  
"You know me well." said Snape, both proud of himself and marvelled at how well his godson predicted his reactions. "So, are you going to tell me, or I'll have to use Veritaserum on you?" asked the man.  
  
"You know that I've been trying to hide my attraction to Harry Potter." explained Draco.  
  
"Yes, of course, who can forget that?" muttered the professor with a pained expression that showed how much he despised the Gryffindor.  
  
"Please Severus, I'm trying to talk here." snapped an edgy Draco.- Okay, like I was saying before, I've been neglecting this feeling for so long that, I wasn't able to control myself." he was very ashamed and angry with himself right now. Tears of suppressed rage were staining his now pink cheeks.  
  
"Don't tell me you jumped at him?" exclaimed a disgusted Severus Snape, who tried to shake the image of his godson and Harry Potter snogging.   
  
"Oh no!, not that" the blond's laughter contrast with the tears that were still flowing.  
  
"I told him what I felt." ended saying the Slytherin.  
  
"You said that you liked him?" asked Snape again.  
  
"I said that I loved him" confessed Draco, who was looking everywhere except at his godfather's direction. He felt him tense abruptly, but was shocked at the soothing voice he heard afterwards:  
  
"You really love him, don't you?- it was more a fact than a question. He should have expected it.   
  
"I want you to know that, though I still think that Potter's a prick, I'll support you always, ok? There's a reason why I'm your godfather after all." said Snape, tapping his godson's back reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks Severus. For everything." and then Draco did something unexpected: he hugged the man briefly before adding: "If you tell that I did this to someone I'll kill you."  
  
The Potion's master only smiled.  
  
**END OF THE FLASHBACK  
  
**


	9. Family ties

CHAPTER 9 

  
Now he was in the hospital wing after Severus had insisted in sending him there because, according to him, it'll help him to recover faster.  
  
The ward was deserted except for him. A little light was coming from Pomfrey's office, where the nurse was still working on some new curses.  
  
The normally white walls were now a dark shade of grey, and Draco was thankful for that. Darkness had always been present in his life, and he felt rather empty without it. He tried to sleep a little with no result.   
  
Half an hour later, Madame Pomfrey came with a steaming silver goblet and forced him to drink it. In a few minutes, the sleeping draught caused the desired effect.   
  
It wasn't until 10:30 a.m on Sunday when Draco awoke feeling exhausted. He heard a knock on the door and identified the sound as the one that had ended his peaceful sleep.   
  
The school nurse went to see who was disturbing his patient, ready to lecture him/her about visiting hours, but as soon as she saw Harry Potter leaning on the doorframe, she forgot about her previous intentions.  
  
"Good morning Madame Pomfrey, can I see how Draco's doing?" asked a very polite Harry. He knew that it was still too early for visits, but he could try.  
  
The nurse hesitate a moment before grunting a quick yes to the boy. 

**Teenagers** she thought, a smile playing on her face.  
  
Harry was a little bit nervous about seeing Draco now that he knew THAT. He couldn't even dare to pronounce what his friend felt for him, and he tried to forget about it. He knew where he'd find Draco beforehand. The infirmary had become his second most visited place of the school after the Great Hall. He had been there countless times since he was a little first year until then, fortunately without carrying a life-threatening injury.  
  
After passing a few more beds and medicine cabinets, he saw him. His blond hair was glinting with the light that entered through the window. He had his eyes opened and was staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts because he didn't even acknowledged his presence.  
  
Harry took a a few steps and stopped.  
  
"Good morning Drake! Trying to get more chocolate for free?" asked the boy with a teasing tone.  
  
"Oh yes. You caught me! But don't say anything to Pomfrey or she'll kick me out!" replied Draco after a slight pause where he tried to recover from the shock of seeing Harry there.  
  
Both boys laughed a little at their usual bantering, and without knowing, were thinking the same: ** I'm glad eveything's all right after all that has happened.**  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Draco was now leaning comfortably on the bed's headboard.   
  
"Well I went to the Great Hall to have breakfast and didn't see you there. It seemed suspicious as you're an early riser, so I decided to ask the only Slytherin that was in the room. He told me you were here" finished saying the raven-haired boy.  
  
"And who was this misterious Slytherin?" asked Draco curiously. He had no idea of who could have known where he was staying. The only ones that were aware of this were Madame Pomfrey, himself and...  
  
"It was Professor Snape. Surprisingly he didn't insult me today. He only answered my question and continued eating." said the Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, well thanks for coming. I've just woken up and I was beginning to get bored. Maybe we can play some chess. What do you think?" suggested Draco, pleased with Harry's good mood. The Gryffindor was obviously a good friend, and that's all he will be for now. His needs would have to wait.  
  
"It's ok with me. I'm going to fetch Ron's chessboard from the dorm. I'll be back in ten minutes ok?" said Harry who was starting to leave the room.   
  
"Fine I'll be waiting" replied Draco to the other boy.  
  
The silver-eyed Slytherin was thinking about his upcoming chess game checking all his strategies whne he heard a voice he recognised well. He was afraid of him, totally terrified.:

 **What's he doing here?** he thought.  
  
But his question was answered soon.  
  
A tall blond-haired man was entering the room where Draco was staying. His aristocratic appearance only enhanced his handsome looks. His silvery eyes were sparkling darkly and a wicked grin was adorning his pale pointed face. He sat on the chair next to the bed and greeted his son:  
  
"Good morning Dragon. How are you feeling?" asked Lucius Malfoy not even trying to fake some concern.  
  
"Fine, father." was Draco's short answer.  
  
"I came here as soon as your house mates informed me of your... situation." said the pale man, who was examining his fingernails.  
  
"Thank you father. But don't you have more important affairs that need your attention?" Draco was dreading his father's reply.  
  
"You know the well-fare of my heir is the only thing that matters to me." replied the older Malfoy.

"That's why I've decided to take you home with me. There you'll be able to recover more comfortably. There're a few things we have to take care of." added the man.  
  
"But father, I'm fine, and I don't want to lose any classes!" exclaimed the boy desperately. He knew what would happen if he went home and he didn't want that happening to him.  
  
"The decision is already made, my Dragon. The house elves are carrying you things to the carriage.- was Lucius' cold response. "We should go now, your mother will be concerned if we don't."  
  
"Ok father." said a defeated Draco. There was nothing that could save him now. Only a miracle and he didn't have that.  
  
At the same moment, an angry Severus Snape opened the door with a loud bang and looked suspiciously at the blond man.   
  
"What are you doing here Lucius?" asked the Potion's master with a menacing tone.  
  
"I'm leaving with my son. He'll be better at home We've already talked with an excellent mediwizard that'll help him." replied the man."Narcissa is very frightened, and she also wants to see her little Dragon.  
  
The blond boy was looking hopefully at his godfather. He knew that if anyone could help him was Severus Snape. But he was also aware of his father's power, and if he had decided something, none would be able to change his opinion.   
  
"But you know that Pomfrey can do the job perfectly. Narcissa can come and visit him here." suggested Snape.  
  
"No, Severus. It's getting late" said Lucius impatiently. "Come on Draco, we'll get going." he stood up and with a fast movement he and his son where out of the room. The Potion's professor saw the gleam of hope disappear from his godson's silvery eyes. He had failed him.  
  
A couple of minutes after, Madame Pomfrey heard a loud explosion. When she entered the room, she saw a fuming Severus Snape, wand gripped tightly in his hand glaring at the door hatefully. His eyes were sparkling with fury and powerful magic radiated from his body. Tiny jolts of electricity floted in the air.   
  
Then, they both turned their heads at the sound of a new set of footsteps. Pointing his wand at the entrance, the dark-haired man demanded: "Show yourself!"  
  
A clueless Harry Potter appeared in front of the man, carrying a big chessboard with him. He looked around the room and, when he didn't spotted his friend he asked:  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
"Lucius came and took him." answered Snape still very mad.  
  
"But where are they? Why did he come?" Harry couldn't believe what was hearing. Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater and Voldemort's right hand had Draco.  
  
"They went to Malfoy Manor. He said that he wanted Draco to recover at home, the bastard. I know what he really wants." added the man.  
  
Harry knew what was going to happen too. The thing Draco had been fighting so hard, was going to take place. They had to do something, anything to save him. But what? He asked that same thing to the Potion's master.  
  
"Nothing. We can only wait."


	10. Breakdown

CHAPTER 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't have the pleasure of owning this fantastic characters, because the fantastic JKR had the idea first. So please don't sue good young Silvia ok?¿ ::pouts:: 

RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: H/D R/Herm G/N 

A/N: I am really touched by all your reviews. You really keep me writting. There are times when I get blocked, but then I think in all the encouraging comments and words begin to flow. J From the bottom of my heart, THANKS.

**CHAPTER 10**

He had those words stuck in his head. How could he wait when he knew that one of his best friends was going to be beat up by his own father? How could he sleep knowing that they were going to force the Dark Mark upon him?

It was impossible to close his eyes without seeing a pair of silver ones full of pain and defeat. He had to do something. Anything. 

That's why, a day after Draco's "kidnapping", he decided he was going to Malfoy Manor with or without help. 

The day had barely awoken when he jumped out of his bed, determination shinning in his emerald eyes. He quickly changed his pyjamas for a pair of dark blue jeans and one of Mrs. Weasley's green jumpers.

He eyes the bed at his right. Ron was sleeping peacefully. I'd be impossible for him to hear Harry. The red-head barely reacted with his magic alarm clock when he had to get up, so it'll cause no additional problems to our Golden Boy.

Harry put on his trainers and lifted the bed's mattress. There was a shimmering silver cloth underneath. It was his invisibility cloak, neatly folded in a little piece of clothing that prevented the expensive item from being stained or ripped.

He took the cloak off and draped it over himself. Luckily, everything would be allright once out of the dorms. He closed the door smoothly after having glanced at his friends one last time. 

Then, he descended the staircase silently, gripping the silver material around himself very tight, making sure that it covered his whole frame.

He finally arrived at the common room. The fire was already lit and a ginger cat was coming his way purring a little too loud. 

**Not now** he thought. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's naughty cat, that was now nibbling the cloak trying to catch Harry's attention. 

"Stop Crookshanks! It's not a good moment." said Harry to the cat. That didn't cease to molest him. 

"Please!" he exclaimed a little louder.

"You wouldn't have lasted too much if you'd talked as loud as you're doing now." A voice was coming from the armchair in front of the fireplace, and although all he could see was the back of it, he knew it could only be one person.

"What are you doing up Hermione?" asked a very pissed but at the same moment surprised Harry.

"I would ask you the same question, but I'd be wasting my time because I already know the answer" replied the brown-haired witch, that was facing her friend with an unreadable expression on her face.

"So, now you know, I'll continue with my plan if you don't mind." said Harry.

"Where do you think you're going? Stop where you are. You'll stay here and return to your dorm immediately if you don't want to be reported to McGonagall, or worse, Snape." warned Hermione with an unwavering voice. 

"I must go Herm. He needs me, he needs help." pleaded the boy. 

"We know that Harry, but are you going to risk everything?" she paused for a second and continued "You know how hard the Order has worked just to have all tied up. You can't go there and ruin the whole thing, a lot of things are at stake.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a flickering moment, his friend's voice had turned cold and distant, like she didn't really care about what happened to Draco. What were the Order plans compared to a human life? Nothing, it meant nothing to him. And he said that to his friend.

"You've forced me to do this Harry." and without flinching, she swished her wand muttering a powerful binding curse. "Sorry, I had to do it. It was the best choice."

Then the common room's entrance creaked open. It was Dumbledore, wearing a golden cloak peppered with purple stars. He was looking sadly at his pupil, but the emotion was suddenly replaced by false calmness. He hated war. **This poor young children, living in a world of fear.** he thought. 

He approached the young witch.

"Don't feel guilty, Miss Granger. It was your duty as Head Girl and member of the Order" said the old headmaster while rubbing the girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"I know sir. But he's right. We must do something. Draco is innocent and he doesn't deserve to be deserted by his friends."

"It's too late now, dear child." Dumbledore's eyes had lost their spark and now were a dull blue "Lucius is his father, and we can't interfere between them. It has been the duty of every Malfoy since Voldemort appeared: to serve evil and destroy the side of the light. It is his destiny, we can't play with that.

"But can't we rewrite our lives then? Or all the decisions have already been made for us?" asked a frustrated Hermione. She felt guilty for being cold with his friend, but she'd always been the logical one. She couldn't follow her feelings, could she? She was beginning to doubt this.

-We can. Miss Granger. But it'll end right in the end. Goodnight Hermione.- and then the headmaster left the room without further comments. 

The effect of the curse that had hit Harry was fading, and he was slowly drifting to consciousness. 

He blinked once, then twice. Everything was very blurry, he had to get used to the dim light that was blinding him. The first thing he saw clearly was Hermione's sad expression. Suddenly he remembered. Draco.

And he broke down. 

Pleading. 

Praying. 

Crying. 

For Draco and for him. For everything he didn't understand. For all the things he had been bottling up inside of him for so long. And the brown-haired witch could only watch. Rooted to the spot and surprised at Harry's breakdown.   

Luckily no one noticed the painful scene that was taking place in the common room. Everyone was peacefully dreaming of sweet kisses and happy quidditch matches. Of utopic realities that made their lifes more bearable, that hid the fact that their world was falling apart.

**Monday 10:00 a.m  **SEVERUS SNAPE'S CHAMBER, THE DUNGEONS

The Potion's master was sitting on his squashy armchair plotting different schemes against Voldemort when he felt a wave of pain along his arm. He gripped his wrist with all his strenght trying to ease the burning. A dark tattoo of a skull and a snake was radiating a dark light.

-He's calling all the troops. Something big is going to happen, and they're going to get suspicious if I don't apparate as son as possible- thought Snape.

He didn't have time to warn Dumbledore nor any of the Order's members. He had no choice. He was going there alone and defenceless. And he was going to bring Draco back at all costs, even if it was the last thing he did.

The dark-haired man stood abruptly and made sure that his wand was in the pocket inside his robes. Something caught his attention. It was a shinning silver dagger, engraved with old runes. He grabbed the item unceremoniously and "portkeyed" himself.

**Monday 12:00 a.m.   **DEATH EATER HEADQUARTERS

After a serie of repeated 'pops', a big empty black  room was packed with hundreds of Death Eaters. Hoods covering their heads, masked with pearl white masks, they formed two long rows, leaving a wide passage in the middle. A low murmur filled the room, but then a door was opened and everyone went silent. 

Severus was trying to cover his nervousness, but he knew what was next. Their meetings were so predictable that he could've laughed. If only he didn't risk his life while doing it...

Another hooded figure glided across the passage, not even looking at the men at his sides. Covered with a thick black cloak and unmasked, there stood the feared Voldemort. He radiated such coldness and hatred that it was impossible to fix your eyes in him for more than a minute. His ever-watching snake-like eyes scanned the room. His stare was so intense that his followers were stripped naked only with a brief look. That's what Severus dreaded the most. 

Then something strange happened. Their meeting took an unexpected turn. Voldemort was roaming the room looking directly at every Death Eater.

"I've been informed that there is a traitor between us." hissed the powerful wizard. "I will not tolerate such insolence in my ranks. I dare this person to a duel. We'll see if you're so brave now." added evily.

Silence. 

"Well, well, well. I see that our hero has lost all bravery. Maybe that will help." he waved his hand and the door opened again. A short man was dragging the unconsious body of a very familiar blond boy. His torn robes barely covered his bruised torso and his head was hanging in an odd angle.

"Come here Wormtail, and bring the boy with you."commanded Voldemort.

Snape flinched. It was Draco, and for what he could see, he had been beaten and probably tortured. What was he going to do now?

He could feel his godson's pain. And without warning an incantation was muttered:

"_Ennervate_!" Voldemort had his wand pointed at Draco, who suddenly opened his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me about Dumbledore's plans boy?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Never!" yelled Draco.

"You've decided then." and another curse was directed to him, but this time it was a powerful one, the Cruciatus. 

Draco's shrieks echoed through the room. And one of the Death Eaters stepped aside the main row. He pointed his wand at Draco and ended the curse. 

"I knew you'd be discovered. Let me see your face!" said Voldemort with a stern voice.

Nothing. The traitor didn't move.

"Oh! We've got a deaf one among us. I think you'll hear better now, _Expelliarmus!_" and the man's wand flown to his hand. His cloack had ripped with the spell's impact and his face was visible. It was Severus Snape, glaring the wizard that now had his wand.

"So, it was you Severus. I think this is going to be a good day" and he smiled darkly. 


	11. United against the Snake

CHAPTER 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't have the pleasure of owning this fantastic characters, because the fantastic JKR had the idea first. So please don't sue good young Silvia ok?¿ ::pouts:: 

RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: H/D R/Herm G/N 

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing and encouraging reviews! You are very kind J 

But I especially want to thank my two betas: Ohood and Lisa. They're the sweetest girls in the world! Thanks for working at improving this fic!! Big hugs to both of you. ::huggles her betas:: 

Ok, I know hat until now there hasn't been very much H/D action, but I promise that in the next chappies things will happen ok? After all, what's the Wizarding world without old Voldie trying to kill everybody? ::smiles::

Well, off we go!

Also this chapter have SPOILERS from the OotP!! So please don't read if you don't want to. I've warned you.

SUNDAY 1:00 p.m. **GRYFFINDOR DORMITORIES**

Harry was lying on his bed after Hermione had forced him to do it. 

He couldn't help feeling guilty. He wasn't doing anything to help his friend, and now that Hermione knew about his plan, it'd be impossible for him to escape again.

His scar was itching. He knew Voldemort was definately up to something.

"Harry mate, are you sleeping?" whispered Ron from the dorm's door.

After a long pause he decided he couldn't avoid his bestfriend.

"I can't. What are you doing here? Did Hermione tell you what happened?" demanded the black-haired boy.

"Yes she did." replied Ron, who sat awkwardly on the edge of his friend's bed.

"Mate, I've got something to tell you. But I must do something first." the red-head swished his wand and muttered a very powerful silencing spell.

"What's **so** important that you had to do that?" asked Harry very curious but slightly irritated with Ron's secretive behaviour.

"Well..." said Ron insecurely "... Herm, a few others and me want to help you. We must help Draco. We don't care about Dumbledore's orders. This is important and beyond stupid rules." Ron's voice was very secure. His eyes were sparkling with something akin to bravery and determination. Harry had never seen his friend with that expression, that's why he asked:

"What are you trying to say?" Harry got up so he could look at his friend in the eye "That we are going to the Manor in a rescue mission?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He unconsciously began scheming plans in his head , but was interrupted by a nervous Hermione.

She had entered the room feeling very nervous.

"Hurry up! We can't waste more time! Neville and Dean are waiting the Creeveys in the common room. Ginny's in the Great Hall with Lavender, Parvati and her twin and **Luna Lovegood** ." She stressed the last name and Ron snorted. 

"Why is "Loony" Lovegood coming with us? She's nuts!" exclaimed the boy.

"Shut up Ron! The fact that she has a lot of imagination and that she is... well rather "peculiar" doesn't mean that she is useless." the brown-haired witch continued:

"So there're also four Hufflepuffs and three more Ravenclaws waiting there. Fred and George..." but she was interrupted again. This time it was Harry.

"Fred and George as in the Weasley twins?" asked surprised.

"I thought they were in Diagon Alley trying to advertise their second joke shop."

"They were." replied Hermione wearily. "But as soon as they heard about the mission, they called the old gang and offered to help."

"The old gang?" managed to squeak Ron.

"Oh!! Are you going to **shut up**??" she threw her arms in the air

"They called the former Gryffindor quidditch members, Lee and Cho." explained Hermione.

"And they're all going to help Draco? But why? I thought they hated him" Harry was pacing the room nervously and his big green eyes were narrowed to a mere line.

"Don't you remember?" asked Hermione with a slight smile in her face" The DA will always be united against You-Know-Who. Dumbledore's Army has returned, and it's ready to give that bastard what he deserves."

Both boys looked in awe at their friend. 

SUNDAY 1:45 p.m. **DEATH EATER HEADQUARTERS**

Voldemort had casted a binding spell on Severus and Draco, who were tightly tied in a big metallic post. 

The blond was struggling restlessly trying to untie the ropes around his wrists. But the Potion's master knew better. He wasn't moving, because after years of "loyal" service to the Dark Lord, he had learnt that a quiet person had more possibilities of living to tell the tale.

"Draco, stop!" the man whispered harshly at his godson.

The young Slytherin stopped and sighed deeply:

"But don't you want to get out of this hole?"

"Yes, I do. Though I'd like to be **alive**!" Severus looked at Draco closely and added in a softer tone:

"Don't you see?" he sighed. "He wants to see our deseperation. He wants to play with our minds." said Snape with a solemn voice.

"Ooooh..." drawled a nearby voice. "I see you know me very well my **faithful** Severus. I think you'll like this as a reward for your **cleverness**.

"Lucius!" Voldemort commanded. "Show this scum how witty men are treated here."

A hooded figure approached the post where the prisoners where tied and removed his mask. Cold grey eyes stared hatefully at ones that mirrored his own. Then he pointed his wand at the older man and shouted.

"_Crucio!_" Severus' body tensed immediately. He was trying to hide the pain he was feeling. He was clenching his fists and his eyes were shut tightly.

A hollow laughter echoed in the room. Voldemort was smirking evilly, clearly amazed by the sight in front of him. Draco, on the other hand, was looking at the other side of the room. He couldn't stand seeing his godfather under the painful curse he had previously felt. 

Then he heard a question being directed at him.

"Are you having fun young Malfoy?" asked an amused Voldemort. He had closed the distance between them and all Draco could see were two red snake-like eyes looking at him. They were full of hatred and tinted with mirth, sadism radiating from them. 

The young Slytherin decided to remain silent and composed following Severu's advice.

"I've asked you something, boy." insisted Voldemort, whose gaze had lost all traces of amusement.

"Maybe it's time I invite our last guest." he smirked.

His voice transformed into a hissing sound. Draco knew that he had heard the sound somewhere...

Almost immediately, an image appeared in his mind. The Duelling Club in their second year. Harry speaking a strange language-it was Parseltongue.

But he didn't have time to analyse what was going to happen, because in front of him stood a bif basilisk. 

He closed his eyes in a fast blink. He wouldn't be too fool as to look at the creature in the eye. 

He was lost. Blind, wandless and defeated. Severus was screaming, all pretences forgotten.

**This is the end. Even the Death Eaters are cheering with .... screams? Howls of pain? What was happening** he thought.

He tried to sharpen his hearing, focussing in the voices and screams. Everything seemed to stop as soon as he heard him. It couldn't be. He was safely hidden at Hogwarts. More known voices. What were **they** doing there?

"Neville beware! You'e got two Death Eaters behind!" shouted a deep voice. 

"Thanks Harry. I..." but the boy's words were cut by a curse thrown at him. He was lying on the floor petrified.

"Come on Hermione, help Ginny there! She's got problems!" commanded the Boy-Who-Lived again. He was duelling with a Death Eater but he got rid of him easily.

The others were scattered around the dark room fighting bravely.

They were a very powerful group and they were determined to go back with Draco and Snape with them. Nearly all the Death Eaters were lying unconscious on the floor, but there were not the only ones that had been injured. Justin Finch-Fletchey was trying to stop the cut on his arm from bleeding and a limping Lee Jordan was weakly throwing curses at his enemies. Two Ravenclaws lied on the floor petrified, as well as Neville Longbottom.

"I think your silly friends have come to the rescue." said Voldemort.

"We should speed things up a little bit."

Draco ran. He didn't know where or why. But he knew that if he stayed there the dark wizard would kill him. He didn't think about the basilisk that was following him. He only ran.

Severus was exhausted. His body was covered in bruises and he couldn't feel his feet. He didn't know if it was the survival instinct or his stubbornness that helped him, but he summoned enough power to curse Malfoy senior. Then he fainted.

"_Mobilicorpus_" said Ron Weasley, who was in charge of an unconscious Potion's master, whose head was moving from one side to another.

"It had to be **me**" muttered the boy sarcastically.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" shouted Harry.

At hearing this, the rest of DA's members stopped what they were doing and gathered on the room's door, throwing hexes all the way.

Hermione, Hannah Abbott and Dean were carrying the petrified bodies of their friends, who recovered as soon as Cho casted the _Ennervate_ curse on them.

Angelina Johnson was guiding a speechless Draco to where the others were waiting. He was clearly shocked, and the girl was having a hard time dragging him there.

"Listen to me **Potter**, this won't end this way. Maybe you've saved those two **traitors**" spatted Voldemort hatefully.

"But I'll come and get you. And then, you'll die at my hands, screaming like a girl, begging me to kill you just like your mother did." at this Harry tensed visibly.

Rage was starting to radiate from his body, but a hand restrained him from attacking Voldemort right there.

"We have to go Harry. Don't let him get you, because that's what he wants." said a calmed Hermione.

**Always the voice of wisdom** thought Harry, who turned around and gestured the others to do the same.

Voldemort dissaparated when he saw he was alone with all those wizards against him. 

"We're going home" whispered Luna Lovegood dreamily.


	12. My immortal

CHAPTER 12 

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not the owner of any of the characters that appear in this story. They're are JKR's property and WB's too. So please don't sue me ok?

**RATING**:  PG-13  
**PAIRINGS**: H/D R/Herm G/N 

**A/N**: Ok, I don't usually thank my reviewers but I've been writing this fic for sooo long now that I though I'll make an exception. I want to say that if your name is not here, sorry. I read ALL the reviews and I appreciate them. Thanks for taking your time and send me a little comment. 

Well, this chapter is dedicated to: ddz008, The Demonic Duo, wanderingwolf (thanks for being so honest ;)..), Shellbert, em parker, Eleena Thea, Megs5, Frizzy and Angel Dreamseer for being my first reviewer!! ::grins::

Again thanks to Ohood and Lisa, my betas!! I love you girls!!

Sunday 3:OO P.M    **HOGWARTS' GROUNDS**

The group of young wizards and witches gathered around the school's enormous doors. Harry was leading them followed by his two best friends, who were bickering like an old married couple. Ron was completely covered in mud.

"I told you the portkey wouldn't be perfect Herm. But no.... our know-it-all think that she can't make any mistakes." shouted a furious Ron to his girlfriend.

Hermione had an offended expression on her face, but she was trying to hide it.

"Oh! And you think you could have done it better?" asked the girl.

"May I remind you that it is impossible to apparate within the school grounds?" said the witch with a condescending tone.

"And obviously your idea or returning here walking wouldn't have been accepted by the others." she pointed her injured and exhausted friends and waited for Ron's reaction.

The red-head only mumbled incoherently.

The others had been looking at the pair clearly amused.

Ginny was trying to stiffle her laughter and Neville winced when his girlfriend wrapped her arm around him.

The rest had also suffered various injuries, nothing too serious, but they were extra careful with Draco and Severus.

"Ron, bring Professor Snape to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey what happened." commanded Harry. Then, he look around until he spotted Angelina, who was trying to hold an unconscious Draco. He approached the girl and said:

"I'll take care of him." and then he gave more orders to the others.

"You can go to the hospital wing too, there you'll be healed. But I need someone that can explain everything to Dumbledore."

His words were met with silence. 

"I'll go." said Hermione bravely.

Sunday 3:45 p.m   **HOSPITAL WING**

"Come on, drink this boy. The taste is not very nice, but it'll help you with that bleeding nose." Madame Pomfrey gave Fred Weasley a golden goblet filled with a reddish substance.

At least twenty beds were still occupied by the DA's members. A few of them had already returned to their common rooms and the ones that no longer studied there but were fully recovered, were having a cup of steaming coffee in the Great Hall.

Draco and Severus were laying in two large beds near a big window. Harry was sitting in a chair at the end of Draco's, looking tenderly at the blond, who was sleeping pacefully thanks to one of Pomfrey's sleeping draughts.

Snape was also resting there, but he was awake, his eyes never leaving his godson's sleeping figure.

"I'm glad we got him back safe and sound." said the professor softly.

Harry looked strangely at the man. At first he didn't pay attention to him because he thought it was impossible that Snape has spoken to him. But after he was convinced that there was anybody else near, he **adventured** a reply.

"I am too. I thought that I was going to lose him forever. I can't even begin to imagine what Lucius could have done..." he paused "Well I know, and that's the scariest thing."

"I know. I didn't want my godson to follow my footsteps. He doesn't deserve to live like that." replied Snape.

Harry glanced at the black-haired man at his right. Have he heard right? His godson?

"Sorry Sir, but is Draco your godson?" asked the Gryffindor timidly.

"Yes. But if I discover that you've said to someone else, I'll have your head in a platter, understood?" menaced Snape with his silky voice.

"Ok, S-S-Sir" managed to stutter Harry, who decided it was the best time to go. He was stopped by the professor again.

"Potter wait." Snape sighed deeply. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Don't hurt Draco. He's the only thing I've got. He doesn't deserve to suffer even more." he looked at the Gryffindor without hatred nor coldness, just plain honesty.

The boy didn't know what to say. Could he possibly know about Draco's feelings for him? He decided he couldn't ask more from him and nodded.

"I won't Sir. You have my word." and with that, he left the room leaving a thoughtful Severus Snape and a wide awake and surprised Draco Malfoy.

Sunday 5 p.m    **HOGWARTS' GROUNDS**

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Supressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone._**

It was freezing outside, but Harry needed time to be alone. Too much had happened, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with everything.

First he discovered that Draco was in love with him. And then, when he was trying to act normally with the boy, the blond disappears. 

Oh! And he couldn't forget Voldemort.

**This wounds won't seem to heal**

**_This pain it's just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._**__

He still didn't believe that the DA had returned. He had felt very guilty when his first plan failed, but the things that had taken place later had been even more effective that his rudimentary planned rescue mission. In times like this he felt lucky for having such good friends. They had put their lives in danger for **him. **

The thought of Hermione breaking the rules and Ron being rational for once still susprised him.

A crooked smile appeared on his face. 

"I guess people change when they see danger ahead of them." he whispered.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me._**__

And that lead him to the next question. How did I feel when I knew that Draco was suffering?

The answer popped out without thinking too much. 

Scared. 

Alone. 

Guilty. 

Empty_._

He had imagined the Slytherin's face lifeless, silver eyes dull and sad. 

But the thing that he had dreaded the most was that Draco would change. That he would be the same hateful boy again, the one that had tormented all those years. 

A blond boy, that would no longer feel the same for him. 

And that astonished him. 

**_You used to captivate me _**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._**__

Did he need that affection to feel complete and safe?

Was he selfish for thinking that?

But he couldn't find any answers because someone came from behind him and gave him a hug.

**This wounds won't seem to heal**

**_This pain it's just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._**__

Harry inhaled the woman's perfume and let out a deep sigh. **Could it be her? It had to be** he thought. 

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me._**__

He could sense her presence even if she wasn't with him anymore. If there had been a "them", because he wasn't even sure.

"Hi Harry. I was in the Great Hall with the others and saw you leaving the castle. I thought you'd like company." said Cho while she tightned the hug.

"Hello Cho. Thanks, I needed fresh air. I've been in the Hospital Wing since we arrived." replied Harry, who was feeling rather irritated with the girl for no apparent reason.

"Oh! Yes. I had forgotten. You brought **Malfoy** there." she stopped for a moment and continued.

"Was he causing you any problems, Harry?" asked the girl whose voice was clearly laced with hate.

"Why would **Draco** cause problems? I don't get you." answered the Gryffindor who unwrapped Cho's arms from his torso hastily.

"Well there's a rumour that he fancies you." she said disgusted.

"When I heard that, the first thing I thought is that you don't need more absurd problems. You are a hero." her eyes gleamed with admiration.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived." she added dreamily.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_And though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along._**

Harry looked angrily at her. So this was the **real **Cho he had loved? Another groupie who only saw the fame and glory.

He felt utterly disspointed. He'd thought that she was different.

"Let Draco and me alone." he spat angrily.

"I think you should go now. I want to be alone." and he began to walk.

"But what about the Ball? When are we going to meet?" asked Cho happily.

"I need to know that because I'll use the Hogwart's Express to come here."

"You won't need it. We won't go to the Ball together." Harry was talking very coldly.

"**What????**" asked a furious Cho. 

"You can't do that. I've told all my friends I was going to go with you. And I already have the dress. You **can't **do that." she repeated.

"Well, come to the Ball. Wear your perfect little dress and your perfect smile. But you're not going with me. Goodbye Cho." and he left her there without even looking back.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me._**

All of me.

My immortal by Evanescence 


	13. Discoveries

CHAPTER 13 

Harry felt deceived but guilty at the same time. He didn't want to treat Cho like that, but she'd _betrayed_ him deeply.

And now his whole world was falling apart. Everything he knew had changed into a very big problem he didn't know how to solve. 

The only stable things in his life were his friends. They'd never deserted him. **Never.**

He included Draco.

Now he knew how the blond might have felt when he talked about Cho in front of him. 

He had loved her. He still did, but he could not forget. He had felt that coldness and vanity radiating from her when she talked about Draco. He didn't want to be with someone like that. But he'd idealised Cho, and that's what had hurt the most.

**Maybe she changed when Cedric died.** he thought.

He winced. The Hufflepuff's memory still hurt him. 

Perhaps Cho doesn't want to suffer anymore. Perhaps a part of her died with Cedric. Harry understood that. He had changed since that fateful day. He liked to believe that he'd matured, but deep down he knew that he'd lost his innocence. He was conscious of what Voldemort was capable of doing. After all he was a living proof.

He thought about Draco again. He had suffered a lot too.

A hateful father, and an irresponsible mother. Life hadn't been easy for him either. That's why they'd so many things in common. That's why they were connected in a way no one else was. Sometimes he **wished **he could feel the same way about him. But he couldn't.

^^Why?^^ asked a little voice inside his head.

"I just can't." replied Harry out loud.

"It's not right. I mean, I don't even like boys **that** way." continued saying the boy.

^^Tsk, tsk^^ the voice sounded clearly annoyed.

^^Why do I think that you're still in denial?^^

"You're joking, right?" the Gryffindor snorted nervously.

"I **don't **like Draco."

^^You don't? Well if you're **so **sure^^  the sarcastic voice said. ^^Why don't you pay more attention?^^

"Wait, what do you mean with that?" asked an irritated Harry. The _voice_ couldn't be more cryptic.

But there was no response.

"Fine! Now I'm going mad." exclaimed Harry feeling very disturbed.

Monday  9 p.m. **POTION'S CLASS**

Both Draco and Severus had left the hospital on Saturday's night. They've recovered in a record time, that's why Madame Pomfrey decided to make them stay there until the classes started.

Meanwhile, Harry and the rest of the DA's members had had a secret meeting where they talked about long lost memories and new plans.

The one's that didn't studied at the school anymore returned to their homes the same day. But before going separate ways again, they decided to celebrated their _victory._

Though Harry didn't feel like taking part in the party. He was constantly reminded of his inner voice and its warnings.

"What did it mean?" he asked himself over and over.

The Potion's professor entered the classroom without making a sound. His long black cloak billowing at every step he take. He was limping slightly due to the injuries he got thanks to Voldemort. That was the only thing that looked different in him. His usual silky voice was calling the students. Apparently, they were going to brew a potion in pairs today, and by the looks of it, the Gryffindor with a Slytherin ones would be his favourites.

"Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Goyle, Thomas and Crabbe, Longbottom and Bullstrode" Neville squeaked. Millicent Bullstrode was one of the worst in the class, and that would not help him in the slightest. Oh, and he couldn't forget the fact that she was a Slytherin.

Snape continued with his task:

"...And Potter and Zabini." that didn't surprised the class at all. Harry and Draco had been Snape's favourite pairing, but since the boys had become friends, the man didn't consider it interesting anymore.

Harry gathered his belongings and sat near Zabini, who was looking at him with a wicked smile in his face. 

The Gryffindor shuddered. 

**This boy is definately scary.** he thought. He could still recall the stories Draco had told him about Blaise. 

**Well, try to sit as far as possible.** he added mentally.

The class continued in relative calm. Neville and Millicent blew up a cauldron and Ron starred a fight with his partner. This last ended with two black eyes, a split lip and a furious Hermione.

But Harry didn't pay attention to that. He was busy staring at the nape of his friend's neck. 

**Did he dye his hair, or it was its natural colour?**

He was staring with such intensity that Draco felt that he was being observed. The questioning look he threw at Harry made the Gryffindor realise of what he was **really **doing.

^^This is a start.^^ said the voice inside his head.

"Oh no!" muttered the boy, feeling exhausted.

^^You were checking him out!^^ exclaimed the voice.

"I was **not.** I was looking at his head. No hidden meanings." said Harry to defend himself.

^^And like I said, that's a start.^^

And the voice disappeared leaving Harry **very **confused.

"Potter? Mister Potter! I think a nice detention will teach you to listen properly." drawled a satisfied and smirking Snape.

"Tonight, 8 o'clock, in my office." he added curtly.

"Class dismissed."

 **SCHOOL GROUNDS**

It was a sunny day, and Hermione decided that it'd be a good idea to study outdoors. Harry, Ron and Neville agreed because they'd been trying to find a good excuse to avoid the girl's famous study sessions but found none. Ginny was also there, but only, as Ron clearly stated, to give moral support to his boyfriend.

They'd been there for the last two hours and it seemed that the only productive thing they'd got to do was a rather interesting snog-your-partner session.

Harry began to feel left out when the couples started to talk about the Ball and the clothes they were going to wear. Well, the girls talked about that. Ron was giving Neville one of his "If-you-do-that-to-my-little-sister-I'll-kill-you" talks. That's why he stood up and headed to the lake.

"I seem to come here a lot lately." said the raven-haired boy out loud.

"I know. But who wouldn't? You don't see this everyday." replied a voice talking about the beautiful landscape.

Harry didn't move. He knew he'd had to face him sooner or later, and this was it.

"Yes, I guess you're right." said the Gryffindor.

"I am always right, Golden Boy. **Never** doubt that." Draco was being sarcastic and that calmed Harry a lot. He snorted and decided to continue with their bantering.

"Oooohh... Sorry **Drake!**" the blond glared at him. But the glare soon changed into a friendlier look and in no time, he was smiling widely.

^^Don't deny you like how his face looks when he smiles.^^ said the Harry's inner voice.

"Shut up!" shouted Harry. And then he remembered that Draco was still with him, now looking very confused.

"Harry? Are you allright?" asked the Slytherin.

"I thought you were saying something...." added the boy.

"Nope. Sorry. I was thinking and I didn't realise I was saying that out loud."

^^You're pathetic^^ commented the voice. Harry tried to relax.

"Ok" was Draco's insecure reply. He looked at his friend intently trying to discover if he was telling the truth but for once, he couldn't read Harry that easily.

"So are you feeling ok now?" asked Harry.

"Why? **I am** perfectly ok." said Draco winking at his raven-haired companion.

"Urggggg... Draco! I didn't mean that!" both boys were laughing. Harry turned serious after a moment and insisted.

"Madame Pomfrey said you weren't gravely injured, but I know **he** casted the Cruciatus on you."

"Don't worry. Malfoys are made of steel." answered Draco.

"I know Drake, I know." and a tense silence ensued. Both boys were thinking about the statement. Draco was the first that talked after that.

"Where are the others? Herm told me that she was going to begin her study sessions again. She mentioned something about the NEWT's coming soon."

"Oh! She said that we could study outdoors today, but this plan suffered slight changes." Harry gave him a meaningful look and the blond didn't need further explanations.

"Well I heard that someone had also an intense loving moment yesterday uh?" asked Draco, hiding his anxiety behind innocent curiosity.

"You mean with Cho?" the other boy nodded, encouraging Harry to go on.

"It wasn't very loving. Intense, yes. Not loving."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Draco annoyed by Harry's reactions.

"I don't know who told you, but they were wrong. We had a fight. I told her to disappear. End of the story." The Gryffindor didn't want to relive that moment, so he keep it short but straight to the point.

"That means she's not going to the Ball with you?" Draco was having problems trying to control the smirk that wanted to appear. Cho was not going with Harry. **His** Harry. He restrain himself from jumping happily.

"No. I told her not to come." Harry was clearly upset about the topic, that's why Draco, now very satisfied, decided they should get going.

"I think it's getting too late. What about making our friends a little visit?- he suggested.

Harry's face lit instantly. 

"Ok! Let's go." said Harry.

"Last one is a Hufflepuff!!" shouted Draco while running very fast. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Mysterious letter

CHAPTER 14 

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not the owner of any of the characters that appear in this story. They're are JKR's property and WB's too. So please don't sue me ok?

**RATING**: PG-13  
**PAIRINGS**: H/D R/Herm G/N 

**A/N**: Hope you like this chapter. The Ball is **very **near!!! I recommend you to download "**Goodnight" by Evanescence**, that appears in this chapter.

Please review after reading! I really appreciate the comments (good or not so good) J

Once again, thanks to my loyal betas, who are working on making this fic more readable. *gggg*

Well and here it comes!

^^-----^^  used when inner voice speaks.

Harry and his friends had a fantastic dinner that night. The house elfs had definitely put a lot of effort in all the dishes. Delicious recipes from all over the world were hovering in the air waiting for Dumbledore's orders. The headmaster was smiling while he looked at the awed faces of his students. He had always cared for them, and he loved seeing them so happy. 

He couldn't stop himself from looking at his favourite trio. He knew he shouldn't have favourites, but those three were special, as once the Marauders and Lily had been. Hermione was chatting with Ginny Weasley, who was trying to catch her boyfriend's attention. Ron and Harry were clearly in the middle of a heated quidditch conversation, but Weasley's eyes were torn between staring lovingly at Hermione and looking at the food waiting to be eaten.

His eyes twinkled merrily. It was announcement's time. He stood up and began to talk:

"Dear students, as you must have seen by now, we have a rather "peculiar" dinner tonight. The reason of this sudden change of menu is the upcoming Ball that is going to be celebrated tomorrow. The student body has decided to show you which dishes will be included in the event so that you can choose which ones you'd like to have." 

People used Dumbledore's pause to talk to each other.

"May I have your attention, please?" it was Professor McGonagall this time. She swished her wand and a small piece of parchment appeared next to each student.

"You'll have to write down three of the dishes you'll taste tonight. We'll made public which ones were the most voted tomorrow morning. And please, only write **three**, or your vote won't be valid." she looked directly at Ron, who reddened considerably.

"And now I have two more words for you," said the Headmaster.

"Tuck in!"

And with a wave of his hand, the dishes were magically served to each student. The four houses were marvelled at this. Hogwarts and Dumbledore never ceased to amaze them. Only one person was muttering in a low voice. It was Hermione who, while tasting a mouth-watering _Tartifflette_, complained about the poor elfs who were slaves of their desires and needs.

That dinner would be remembered as one of the longest of the year. The Hall emptied slowly until there were only two people. One of them was trying to eat as much as possible, while the other paced nervously near his friend. Harry had called Ron more than three times by then, but the red-head was oblivious to all his remarks.

Finally, an angry Severus Snape got a reaction from him. He was there to escort Harry to his detention.

**I had totally forgotten this.** thought Harry, suddenly feeling exhausted.

And he was anguished for a good reason. Snape's punishment was one of the most exhausting he had ever received. Labelling each one of the bottles that were inside the Potion's cupboards. He counted more than two hundred before getting too tired to waste time in that.

After two long hours, the Potion's master appeared in the room to dismiss Harry.

The Gryffindor had countless problems to return to his dorm. His lack of enthusiasm for one. He was feeling very sad and lonely, and is detention had left him totally worn out. He couldn't bear the thought of happy couples dancing around him in the Ball. He shouldn't have said that to Cho. 

^^But she deserved it^^ said the voice inside his head, who had popped out unexpectingly.

"I know, but I wouldn't be alone now." Harry answered comfortably.

He had got used to the voice by now, eventhough he could not understand half of the things it said.

The common room was empty except for his two best friends, who were trying to hid that they had been **busy **before Harry entered the room.

The first one in asking how he was feeling was Hermione. Always mothering him. But he had to admit that he loved that about her.

"So how was it Harry? Did Snape gave you a hard time?" asked the witch visibly concerned.

"How can Snape act any other way?" Ron butted in. 

Hermione glared half-heartedly at her boyfriend and gestured Harry to go on.

"Well he was a cruel bastard like always." said the raven-haired boy matter of factly.

Hermione scowled at Harry's words but refrained from using harsher **methods.**

The two boys decided to go to sleep. The next day would be a hard but exciting one. All their dorm mates were sleeping soundly. Neville wore a wide smile on his face and was repeating his girlfriend's name like a mantra. Ron looked weirdly at the boy.

"Do you think that he can be dangerous?" asked the Weasley to his friend.

Harry only chuckled and shoved him playfully. Both boys put on their pyjamas and went to the beds. 

A few minutes passed and Harry could not sleep. He tried to count unicorns, but it didn't work. That's why he stood up silently and approached the big window that was on the entrance of the dorm. 

**Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
  
**

He sat on the windowsill and looked at the landscape. There were no stars in the sky, and a mysterious mist covered the castle's grounds. He was lost in the black emptiness of the sky when he heard a loud tap on the glass panels.

He turned his head to the right and there he stood whiter as ever, Hedwig, his snowy owl.

**Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes**

He opened the window carefully, trying not to wake up the others and extended his arm. The owl dropped a black envelope on Harry's lap and, after receiving a caring caress from his owner, flew back to the Owlery.

Harry stared at the envelope for a very long time before deciding to open it. His name was neatly written at the back, silver ink glowing even if there was no light. He touched the letters as if he could discover who wrote them doing so. 

Nothing, only words. 

_Harry_. 

Not Potter, only Harry. 

He tore it open and fished a piece of silver parchment from inside. 

At first, he saw no words. But then, they began to appear, as written by an invisible hand. 

_Dear Harry, _

_I'd love to go with you to the Ball._

_If you don't have a partner yet and you accept my offer, please meet me outside the Great Hall at 10:00 pm._

_I will understand your answer._

Always yours.

The Gryffindor was very surprised. He re-read it again and again, until every single word was printed in his mind. 

Dear Hary...

_Always yours._

"Who can this be?" he whispered to the night.

He sat on his bed again. He had no idea. But something told him to follow his instincts. And what were those instincts telling him?

Accept.

Harry sat asleep at the edge of his four poster bed. Letter clutched in his hand, a smile on his face.

And if someone had looked at the sky, they'd had seen the moon shinning behind the clouds that were disappearing slowly and the wind whispering sweet nothings to the night.

Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye

**_Goodnight _****by Evanescence.__**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._******


	15. Arrangements

CHAPTER 15 

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not the owner of any of the characters that appear in this story. They're are JKR's property and WB's too. So please don't sue me ok?

**RATING**: PG-13  
**PAIRINGS**: H/D R/Herm G/N 

**A/N**: And finally ::drums:: the Ball is here! I hope this has been worth the wait! I also wanted to write this scene so bad but well, you may know my style by now and you know that I like taking my time when something important is going to happen. So, I've decided I will post this in two different chapters. It was too much to handle in a single chappie!

And please, review after reading! I really appreciate the comments (good or not so good) J

Once again, thanks to my loyal betas, who are working on making this fic more readable. *gggg*

^^---^^ used when inner voice speaks.

The day had come, and you could feel excitement and happiness in the air. For once, the four houses agreed on something. Everything had to be perfect. And they were determined to make it work. That's why a group of students had volunteered to decorate the Great Hall and surroundings.

The group, also known as "Trendy Freaks", had worked in all the celebrations that took place in the school since the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. Lead by Lavender Brown and her arch-enemy Pansy Parkinson, they were famous for their cooperation when working together. But people gossiped about their fights as much as about their achievements.

**GRYFFINDOR DORMITORIES**

Harry was still half-sleep when he heard his room mates talking excitedly. He tried to make them shut up by throwing a pillow at them but it didn't work. Neville was shouting something at Seamus and the irish couldn't stop laughing. Ron was smiling at his friends from the bathroom's door. He wore an orange sweater that contrasted with his dark trousers.

Harry smiled fondly. His best friend wasn't a fashion genius, but neither was he. 

He could still recall Draco's comments about how he had to buy new clothes and make them match properly.

^^You're thinking about him again^^ said the annoying voice.

But Harry didn't answer this time. Because it was true. He had been thinking a lot about the blond lately. He had even checked him out once. Maybe twice. But he had tried to ignore it. He couldn't now. Sunlight was invading the room and all his emotions and thoughts were out in the open now. Something attracted him to the other boy. There was no way he could deny that. But why? 

He knew it. But he wasn't ready to face it yet. That's why his conscience had created that voice; to express what he didn't dare to say.

And know he had another problem. His mystery date for tonight. He hadn't thought about it until that moment. Hope filled his heart because, a little part of him told him that it'd be Draco. But it was impossible, he was going with Pansy. 

"Hey mate! You should be getting up!" shouted Ron. The others weren't there anymore. He had been thinking for quite a bit and he'd been so concentrated that he hadn't seen his friends as they left the room. He hid behind the fluffy red pillow.

"What time is it?" asked Harry, which sound more like wazimizit to Ron. The red-head knew that Harry was not a morning person, that's why he used one of the special techniques he had mastered along the years.

He pushed Harry's body until he fell from the bed.

This finally get a reaction out of the boy but it was not a friendly one. The raven-haired boy was mad at him but he controlled himself. Ron though, sensed his friend's discomfort and found it very curious.

"What happened to you? You don't normally act this way."-said Ron.

 Harry sighed and sat on the floor, legs crossed eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Ron. But I've had a bad night." His mate didn't deserve to be treated like that and he felt guilty for being so selfish.

"Don't worry. Though I'd like to know what's going on." repeated Ron sounding concerned.

Harry looked at his friend in the eye. 

"I received a letter yesterday." began to say, but was interrupted.

"Was it from Snuffles?" asked Ron. It was very easy to unnerve him.

"Can you let me speak for two minutes without interrupting?"

The youngest Weasley boy nodded, feeling ashamed.

"I received this letter. There was no name in the envelope, only mine." he felt that Ron wanted to say something.

"No, it wasn't from Voldemort." Ron's body relaxed at Harry's words, but he continued listening very carefully.

"The person who send it asked me to go to the Ball with him/her."

Ron got up and chuckled. 

"Well and you obviously aren't planning to go with this person right? Don't feel bad for rejecting the invitation, mate." He didn't see Harry's expression after, having waited more than two minutes for his answer, he looked at his direction.

"You aren't, are you?"

Harry didn't reply, but his eyes betrayed the secrecy he needed.

"You're nuts." and Ron left the room.

"I know, I know." said Harry, determined to get ready. It was going to be a hard day.

**-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

Hermione had been told about the mistery letter and she'd spend the whole lunch talking to Harry about how dangerous his decision could be and trying to talk him off, but he wasn't going alone, and he was still hopeful.

He was in the dorm again, trying to choose which robes would be the best. He couldn't decide between the deep green with silver trim and the midnight blue ones.

He sneaked a glance at his best friend, who was practising some dancing moves while talking to himself.

"Would you like to dance my princess?" Harry tried to stiffle his laughter.

"Of course Ronny!" replied the red-head in a high pitched voice.

Harry decided not to ask his friend about the robes. He had enough to deal with.

While thinking about how ridiculous Ron had looked, he didn't have enough time to see Neville leaving the bathroom with his toothpaste in his hand.

A few minutes later Harry left the room wearing a midnight blue set of robes, messy hair, eyes greener than ever. Fate had decided for him.

Ginny was sitting in one of the velvet armchairs that were scattered around the common room. She was beautiful.

Her shoulder-lengh ginger hair was a little bit curly. She wore no make up, she didn't need it. Her features were as soft as those of a baby and her skin seemed to glow. She was wearing a glittering silver dress that looked perfect on her. She was obviously waiting for Neville to escort her to the Great Hall.

"You're gorgeous, Gin." said the clumsy Gryffindor, who, as Harry, had been admiring his attractive girlfriend. He still couldn't believe he was going out with such a beauty. He felt ugly at her side, but that changed when they looked at each other. 

She made disappear all his insecurities, she made him feel worthy.

Harry was rooted to the spot. He'd never felt so lonely before. He looked at his two friends. 

Love was in the air. 

It seemed that the world ended in each other. 

He also wanted to feel that. That genuine love that was so rare to find. Would he find it someday?

The answer was hidden somewhere out of his reach.

The couple left the room a few minutes later and the Boy Who Lived felt a cold breeze caressing his cheek. The warm atmosphere was gone, but he still remembered feeling like thousand of butterflies were flying happily in his stomach.

"So, you were here. We've been trying to find you." said Hermione whose boyfriend was holding her hand sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I was... thinking." the trio stayed silent for a while lost in their thoughts, until they heard a loud shriek and someone laughing very hard.

Seamus Finnigan was descending the staircase tears gleaming in his eyes. His laughter was very common those days. He'd been trying to "seduce" Parvati Patil and he was happier than ever. But we couldn't say the same about the poor girl, who was shouting the Irish's name.

"Oh, please! Can you please shut up?" pleaded Dean Thomas, to his best friend. 

Everybody knew that if anyone could calm Seamus down was Dean. The boy was running after his friend, his date momentarily forgotten.

To everyone's surprise, he'd asked Lavender to go with him.

"I think we should be going." suggested Hermione.

"You're right sweetie." said Ron smiling widely at his partner.

"Ronald Weasley" Hermione's voice had acquired a Mrs. Weasley's tone" are you making fun of me?."asked the witch threatingly. 

But they knew she was joking. The banter between the pair was a classic.

"Of course not, my lady. Let's get going mates!." added after answering his girlfriend.

Hermione Granger was considered one of the most beautiful girls of Hogwarts.

She'd grew up a lot and her physical appearance had changed a lot as well. She still had her characteristic bushy hair, but she used a straightening charm every now and then. She had decided to let her hair down for the occasion.

Her dress was a deep red colour that matched her high-heeled shoes. She looked breath-taking, and Ron was trying to control his instincts that told him to ravish her right there.

Harry looked at the boys for a moment. Neville and Dean were wearing the same green robes, but this last had braided his now longer hair for a change. He decided he liked how it looked on him. Ron opted for brown dressing robes that had a thin red trim in the sleeves. Hermione had definitely bought those.

They were at the Great Hall's doors. Harry was trembling from head to toe. He thought of running to the dorms, but a hand didn't let him do it.

His saviour. Hermione.

"Good luck." and with a meaningful look, she and the others entered the hall.

He waited a couple of minutes. There was no one there. Maybe his partner was also scared.

He felt a light tapping in his shoulder. The time had come. He used all his courage and turn around. He gasped at what he saw.

Draco Malfoy was behind him. Wearing black robes and a grey velvet cloak. Gelled hair now flowing freely.

Draco Malfoy beautiful as ever.

"Goodnight. Would you like to go with me to the Ball?" asked the blond boy.


	16. Night Whispers

**CHAPTER 16  
  
DISCLAIMER:** I am not the owner of any of the characters that appear in this story. They're are JKR's property and WB's too. So please don't sue me ok?  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRINGS:** H/D R/Herm G/N   
**A/N:** First of all thanks for the support all my faithful readers have given me. I love you guys. You're the thing that keeps me writing. Another thing. Thanks Ohood for being there as my beta and a friend. You've been a great partner ::huggles everyone::  
And well, I know I said that this was going to be the final chapter, but I still got an EPILOGUE to write. That will be the last chappie. But this is not   
Hope you enjoy, because I've had a great time writing.  
  
Last thing. I recommend you to download the song "This Ain't a love song" by Bon Jovi and Michael's Nyman "The piano" soundtrack (track 9). You'd be in the right atmosphere.  
  
**----- ** --- thoughts  
"-----" --- Normal speech  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was completely shocked, paralysed. The only thing his body let him do was nod. Draco's face was immediately lit by a warm smile.  
  
The blond boy had decided to write that letter two days ago. He was having a bad time neglecting his feelings, but the worst thing was that he knew his father would soon be coming after him. Hiding would be useless if Malfoy senior wanted to find him. He was sure of that.   
He looked at Harry one more time. His green eyes were sparkling beautifully. His heart ached at that moment. Such beauty could not be human at all. But there he was, holding the hand of that ethereal creature, feeling that softness against his fingers, lingering in the magic of the moment.  
  
Harry smiled at him, shyness soon forgotten. The Gryffindor leaded his partner to the school grounds. The hall was very crowded, and eventhough he was sure of what he felt now, he didn't want to face the world yet. He wanted that sensation to last as much as possible.   
He remembered his parents for no apparent reason. Maybe this was how happiness felt like.  
  
There were a few couples scattered around the gardens. Some of them were dancing at the music's rhythm. Swaying at a soothing pace, wrapped arms, twin smiles. It seemed that the staff had already known that this was going to happen, because a few lamp lights had been put in the grounds so the people could stay there if they felt like it.  
The stands of the quidditch pitch had been decorated with silver glittering lights that contrasted against the pure darkness that threathened to invade their hearts.  
  
Draco stopped when they reached the grey willow. He was the first one to talk:  
  
"Surprise!" said. He was very nervous. He had thought a millions things to say if that moment arrived, but everything was gone. He could only see Harry and that was enough (though that didn't help in the slightest).  
  
To Draco's relief and surprise, Harry started laughing.   
  
"Nice way to start the evening Drake!" said the Gryffindor, no longer laughing, but with a broad smile on his face. That expression calmed Draco, who had been dreading Harry's reaction. "And anwering your question; no I didn't expect it to be you."  
  
Though Harry had not said the whole truth. He knew that the possibilities of Draco being the admirer were very little, but they were still there. He'd never admit that to the Slytherin.  
  
"I'm glad you're… ok with it" the blond was looking at his feet as of they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
" To tell you the truth I'm still trying to digest the fact that you.. well… that you feel something for me… I… well.. I've had some doubts during this week…" Harry's stuttering was incredibly cute to Draco, who decided that it was time for him to free all his feelings.  
  
"That's why I've asked you to be my partner today." The blond was tempted to tell Harry about the possibilities of him being kidnapped again, but he decided not to do it. He wanted the other boy to act on his free will, not pressured by external circumstances.   
  
He wanted it to be real.   
  
He preferred rejection rather than pity. For he was a Malfoy, and he'd be one until the end of the times.  
  
Draco extended his arm asking Harry to share a dance with him. He didn't mind if it was a risky movement. The black-haired boy hesitate a instant before closing the distance between them. He was trembling slightly, and he had yet to decide what was creating this reaction, if the cold or Draco's closeness.  
  
They both wraped their arms around each other timidly, and followed the music's rhythm.  
  
_I should have seen it coming when roses died   
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes   
I should have listened when you said good night   
You really meant good bye   
Baby, ain't it funny, how you never ever learn to fall   
You're really on your knees, when you think you're standing tall   
But only fools are "know-it-alls" and I played that fool for you   
  
I cried and I cried   
There were nights that died for you baby   
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby_  
  
  
While they danced, both remembered that night they spend together dancing in that same spot.   
That night one of them ended with a shattered heart, the other with a deep confusion, when hundreds of doors where opened and would never be closed again. That night when they discover what they had, but didn't know how to act, for love is a precious but mysterious thing, that can be easily created but rarely understood.  
  
_If the love that I got for you is gone   
If the river I cried ain't that long   
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song   
  
Baby, I thought you and me would stand the test of time   
Like we got away with the perfect crime but   
We were just a legend in my mind   
I guess that I was blind   
Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade   
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade   
You and I were the renegades, some things never change_  
  
  
Draco closed his eyes and hummed the melody of the song. He had heard it before. It was from some muggle group that had been rumoured to have wizard origins. He smiled when he recalled what his father had said.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The Malfoy family was having dinner together and the silence reigned on the room. At least it had until Draco started humming some unknown song.  
It was totally forbidden to sing while eating, that's why Narcissa wasn't surprised when his husband shouted at his son. Draco looked ashamed of himself.  
  
**Where are my manners? I haven't realised I was doing it until now. Darn song!** he thought.  
  
"May I need to remind you that no tune would be sung during meals little Dragon?" said Lucius with a threatening tone.  
  
Draco only nodded and continued eating silently. He thought that the conversation would end there, but it didn't.  
  
"And wasn't that a muggle song?" the man spatted the word like it was venom to his ears. He couldn't let his son, his dear heir, sing such a horrible thing.  
  
Draco bit his lip. That was a hell of a night for him.  
He could still hear his father's voice as vivid as ever.   
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
But he knew it was not a memory anymore when Harry tensed suddenly.  
The Gryffindor didn't have time to warn the blond, because they were soon separated by a livid Lucius Malfoy. The man was so angry and betrayed, that you could see the veins in his forehead pulsating like mad.  
  
"How could you? Little Dragon, until that meeting with our Lord I didn't know you were capable of betraying your father, your family like that. But now I know that you could sink no lower" Lucius looked at his son like he was scum. Dirt that he was going to clean even if it was the last thing he did. He had to clean the Malfoy's name.  
  
Harry fumbled attemps to find his wand were of no use, because after a few seconds he remembered that he had left it on his dorm, due to his nervousness. He really felt like an idiot, risking his life like that. But the only think he really wanted was to save Draco from his father. He knew that Voldemort would never let go of the blond if he got a hold of him.  
  
Draco on the other hand felt dead. His father had spoilt one of the best moments he'd had in all his life, and he hadn't even spent the entire night with his love. He didn't had enough force as to fight and defeat Lucius. He'd known that this was coming, but he had wished it wouldn't have to be that night.  
  
"Let go of him" Harry didn't stop to think what was he doing. If he had to risk his life for Draco's sake that was it.  
  
Lucius snorted.   
  
"You little excuse of a wizard. Return to that school of yours and cry on your headmaster's lap. He'll know what to do." An evil laughed followed his commentary.  
"I'm sure he won't be pleased to know that onw of his students will be soon made a proud Death Eater and will serve Lord Voldemort faithfully until the end of his days". Lucius tightened his grip on Draco's arm while saying this last part.   
  
"I won't serve anyone. I won't kneel in front of anybody" Draco's words sounded dead but firm. He was convinced that he'd had to choose between life or a life of servitude, and had made his choice.  
  
"Oh, no you'll do as I say." The oldest Malfoy looked at Hary in the eye and said:  
"You won't see him again, but you'll both meet in hell once Voldemort kills you and him. Have a good night"  
  
And with that, Lucius and his son disappeared before Harry could attack.  
It wasn't until ten minutes later than he reacted. Albus Dumbledore was standing behind him with a sad expression on his face.   
  
"We've lost another innocent life"  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. New beginnings: The Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

**DISCLAIMER:** It is my dream, but the characters written in this story are not my property but Jk Rowling's and WB's, so please don't sue me because I'm a poor little student only trying to have fun. Thanks.

**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRINGS:** H/D R/Herm G/N   
**A/N: **Well people, this is it. The final chapter, The end of this story. As you may know by now, I usually suggest listening to a song while reading the chapter, and I've chosen **_Think about me_ by the Goo Goo Dolls** this time.

I have to thank you one last time for all your amazing reviews. Thanks. I appreciate your comments a lot, and I wouldn't be writing this last author note if you hadn't said what did you think about this. It has been a pleasure to write to you. I hope this ending will be worthy, but at least I think I did a good job. I won't get more sentimental now, because this is getting too mushy and I don't like being like that. Goodbye and until the next adventure.

**----- ** --- thoughts  
"-----" --- Normal speech****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He couldn't help replaying those sad memories. Ron and Hermione had tried to cheer him up, but since that day he hadn't been the same. The Harry everybody knew and loved had turned into a lonely creature that only left the common room when he had to attend classes or prepare the DA meetings. He had even got used to eat in the kitchens with his friend Dobby.

Everything lost its meaning when **he **left. But it wasn't like that at first. 

He hadn't given up easily, but all his attempts at rescuing Draco were useless. Lucius and his family had vanished after the Ball, and no one knew where he was hiding. They only knew he was with Lord Voldemort, and that they were planning something big for there hadn't been a calmest period in the Wizarding history.

They weren't wrong. A few months later came the first fierce attacks, and the most unexpected ones. The muggle population suffered the consequences of the war, because Voldemort's Death Eaters were constantly murdering innocent families that had nothing to do with magic. Dumbledore brought the Order's meetings back, but he was not the only one working against the dark forces.

Harry and the DA had been training very hard and had also been collaborating with the oldest Order of the Phoenix members. The raven-haired Gryffindor put all his might in use and each training session was harder than the other. But the Dark Lord's strength did not quiver. 

But the day everyone had been expecting came, and Harry Potter and Voldemort were faced in a duel that would be remembered by both wizards and muggles. The young boy freed all his power, and even the old Hogwarts Headmaster couldn't believe it. What few knew, was that all that power came from the strong need of revenge. Harry needed to make Voldemort pay for separating him from Draco.
    
    **center_You take a lot of chances with your feelings_**
    
    **_No one really knows what you feel_**
    
    **_Fixing is the only way you're dealin'_**
    
    **_You turn your pretty head and think it's real_****/center__**

The battle lasted for more than two days, and a lot of great wizards died while fighting for freedom and for the side of light. Harry still felt guilty for all those deaths. He thought that it was his fault that so many people perished in the school grounds. Some of them were his schoolmates, others unknown to him and to the wizarding community, but they all mattered to him. They had been victims of a hateful wizard that only cared for himself. 
    
    **center_Oh, you_**
    
    **_(you)_**
    
    **_You take it so slowly_**
    
    **_And your eyes look so lonely_**
    
    **_But it's only when you think about me_**
    
    **_Oh, yeah_**
    
    **_When you think about me_**
    
    **_Think about me_****/center**

That's why he ran. He disappeared from the Infirmary and left everything behind. His friends, his past life, his magic.****

And there he was now. Four years later and famous Harry Potter was working in a muggle coffee shop in the centre of London. Now he spent the day serving frappuccinos and Black coffees to nameless faces that only stayed as long they coffee was still steamy. He didn't have to bother about the press nor his friends' pitiful glances. He could be himself now, no worries, no pressure, only a normal life.
    
    **center_And I got ahead_**
    
    **_Don't let me speak_**
    
    **_And you got a secret I can't keep_**
    
    **_You see a little stranger in your mirror_**

**_The guy you never knew is what you fear_****/center**

That's what he had always wanted, but he was still feeling empty. He knew very well what was that thing he needed the most, but he had stopped thinking about him when he left from Hogwarts. He also missed Hermione and Ron, and the rest of his friends, but Draco was that he hadn't healed. He touched his forehead and caressed his lightning bold one, or the place where it had been. The death of Voldemort meant the disappearance of everything that he had created, including Harry's scar. Hermione had found that amusing, but he did not. He missed it, for it had been a part of him and also a remembrance of his parents. Of their sacrifice and love.
    
    **center_And all you want is something I can't be_**
    
    **_All you want from me is what you need_**
    
    **_And now I'm saying I don't know_**
    
    ****
    
    **_You take it so slowly_**
    
    **_And your eyes look so lonely_**
    
    **_But it's only_**
    
    **_(but it's only)_****/center**

He picked the album he had hidden under his black apron and smiled sadly. His parents were waving happily at him, and Sirius was trying to pull a prank on Remus, who was running from a now transformed Padfoot.

**I wish you could be here now** thought Harry. That was his family, but they were all gone. Even Remus had lost his life saving him from Lestrange's spell.

"Ron, a tea to table 4 please" he hid the album quickly and prepared the request. He got used to be his new name very fast. He had obviously change it to prevent people from recognise him, but that was not the only change that had occurred in him. He had cut his hair very short and he'd dyed the now gelled ends blue. It looked pretty innovating in him and he also changed his clothing style as well. One of his current roommates and friend, Stella, had created his new image. Clad with dark blue jeans and a crimson shirt, he had finally found something he was comfortable with. 

And well, the name choice had been very easy. He thought Ron would be surprised if he knew that his best friend was using his name as a muggle.

He served the tea to a very pretty lady who was sitting in a table at the corner. She was grading some papers and Harry assumed she should be a teacher. He tried some small talk he always use to make clients feel more comfortable, chit chat that was crucial according to the coffee shop owner, that wanted everyone happy.

"Better not drinking coffee when battling against exams, right?" asked Harry, while cleaning a nearby table. The place wasn't as full as usual, but it was still 10 am and people didn't come until midday. 

"Yes, that's what I thought. But I was tempted to taste one of the famous frappaccinos" replied the woman with knitted eyebrows. It seemed that her work was more stressing that Harry had thought. He decided to return to the bar and read a book he had bought last week.

"Maybe next time" he said. And another client entered the café. He asked for some expensive African coffee. He was tempted to comment the not-in-the-slightest-cheap choice, but the man's voice seemed to know what he was asking for.

"It'll be ready in a minute, Sir. May you have it here?" Harry said while rummaging the cupboard that was under the coffee machine.

"Yes, please. Maybe then you can explain me what you've done since last time we met," said the man, whose eyes were glittering knowingly. 
    
    **center_Oh, you_**
    
    **_(oh, you)_**
    
    **_You take it so slowly_**
    
    **_And it's only_**
    
    **_(and it's only)_**
    
    **_'bout me_**
    
    **_When you think about me_**
    
    **_Think about me_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Oh, when you think about me_**
    
    **_Oh, yeah_**
    
    **_When you think about me_**
    
    **_(oh, yeah)_**
    
    **_Think about me_**
    
    **_Yeah, when you think about me_****/center**

Harry stopped what he was doing so fast that he knocked his head in the bar. He got up and rubbed the still sore spot, that voice sounded strangely familiar.

There was Draco Malfoy, and a very changed one too, that's why the Harry hadn't recognised him before. But the Malfoy essence was there, for Draco stood as proud and beautiful as ever. 

**It seems that the war has treated him well** thought the black-haired boy. 

"How… What..." Harry didn't know how to begin. He wanted to say so many things at the same time that he couldn't decide what to say first. He needed to know how he'd known he was here, or if it had been a coincidence, which he doubted. He wanted to know where had he been, what had Lucius had done to him and if he was all right now.

Draco saw all these questions in Harry's eyes, and he did what he had been dying to do since he first knew he loved him. He kissed him, and telling from Harry's reaction, he had done the right thing. When the intense moment ended, they both looked into each other eyes and they knew that everything had fallen into place. That it'll be all right.

"Shall we sit now and talk about this last five years?" Asked Draco Snottily as he grabbed Harry's hand and "forced" him to sit by his side.


End file.
